Winter's Rose
by stardust1691
Summary: A story based around the same timeline as the tv series starting from season 1. It follows the story of Helena Stark and her role in the unfolding events in the battle of the 5 kings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"A letter has arrived for you my Lady, it's from your father."

"Thank you Maester, Do you know where my husband has disappeared off to?"

"I believe he is in the court yard training with the new recruits."

"That would explain it, thank you." With that Measter Bernard nodded his head and left.

Lady Helena Stark moved to her armchair by the window to read her father's letter. After re-reading the letter she carefully folded it up and placed it in the hidden fold in the right sleeve of her dress. Standing up she gazed out of the window overlooking the courtyard to watch her husband.

Helena Sark was the eldest child of Eddard Stark and Catlin Tully and for the past 3 years had been wife to Lord Samuel Cavill. Just as the Starks were Wardens of the North the Cavills have been Wardens of the South for hundreds of years. They had met at the age of 12 at 'The Great Gathering', this is where representatives for all the major houses in Westeros gather together to in Helena's words 'show off'. Unlike the majority of marriages amongst the major families in Westeros, Helena and Sam really loved each other it had been a perfect match.

As Helena gazed out the window she was reminiscing about the first time she had met Sam, suddenly the sound of a baby crying brought hr back to the present. "The boys are awake" she mused to herself, with a smile she turned and headed towards the noise.

"Hello there little one, what's all the crying for, mummy is here now. Ssssshhhhh. There now that's better isn't it." Helena picked up her youngest son Michael and cradled him in her arms rocking him as she hummed a soft tune. "Oh my little lamb was waking up so terrible, but look today is a new day and the sun has come out to warm you face. That's better a smile, now shall we see if your brother is awake?" "Good morning Oliver and how are we today?" Helena carried Michael over to his older brother Michaels cot. "There now my two boys are back together, what a perfect pair you make." At that moment Sara walked into the room, "My Lady I'm sorry I didn't realise you were in here I was just coming in to wake the little Lords."

"No need to apologise I heard Michael crying and I couldn't resist, I will leave them in your very capable hands." Helena kissed Michael on the forehead and then handed him over to Sara, she then bent over and kissed Oliver on the head. "Be good my little ones and I will see you both later." With that she left the room to find her husband.

As Helena walked out into the beauty summers morning she was hit by an array of smells from summer flowers to the smell of the sea. She took a deep breath, she couldn't imagine how her live could be more perfect. She was married to the man she loved, she had two beautiful sons and everything was right in her world. Her thoughts drifted back to the letter she had received and she shivered, it was as though a dark cloud had covered up the sun. "Helena, Helena are you alright you have gone very pale?"

Blinking twice she looked around and smiled, "Sorry Sam I got lost in a thought, how are the new recruits shaping up?"

"I think we have the makings of some very fine household knights." Sam winked and flashed his famous boyish grin. "Saying that I think you could still take them."

Helena laughed "Well I am not just a pretty face you know."

"Yes I do, it's why I married you." Sam kissed his wife gently, "What's the matter? You look like something is troubling you, beneath that smile you look a little sad. Shall we take a walk?" Sam took Helena by the arm and they headed off towards the walled gardens.

After about 10 minutes they reached the winter gardens, this was Helena's favourite place to come and think because it reminded her of home. The garden was filled with flowers from the north including her favourite the Winter rose, it was also home to a weirwood tree. They sat together on a wooden bench nestled in amongst the roses. For a few minutes they sat in silence before Helena broke the silence,

"I received a letter today from my father, he has been made hand of the king by King Robert. He is ravelling down to Kings landing with the royal party and Sansa ad Arya are going with him."

"Is that not a good thing, it is a great honour to be made hand of the king?"

"I have a really bad feeling about this Sam, a really bad feeling. I just can't shake the thought that this will all end badly."

"Come now are you not just being paranoid? Besides he is Robert's closest friend and a honourable well respected man he is more than capable of looking after himself and your sisters"

"That's the problem my father is too honourable for kings landing, he tends to believe that others stick to the same honour code as him, that they all think and behave the same. The Lannisters certainly don't."

"He will be fine try not to worry my love. Besides I will have my friends at court keep an eye on him for you"

"That is very kind although it will not be necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that our presence is also required at court. Robert believes that our sons are now old enough to travel and he would like us to make an appearance. My father said that Robert has insisted upon this, so I am afraid there is no escaping this."

They sat in silence for a moment, Sam reached across and held Helena's hand. "Well let's just hope that your feeling is wrong although I must admit it doesn't happen very often."

"I am sure I am wrong however we better make sure we are prepared for anything and everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Helena was woken by the birds singing their morning tune outside their bedroom window, she lay their listening to the happy dawn chorus. She tried to fall back to sleep but it was no use her mind was wandering elsewhere. Helena sat up and crept over to her dressing table where she collected the letter that had arrived the day before and tiptoed out of the bedroom, careful not to wake her husband.

After slipping on her favourite pair of soft pale pink shoes and a hooded clock she slipped outside into the cool early morning air. She took in a deep breath of fresh air and it felt wonderful, the last 3 days had turned hr world upside down. Only a day after she had received her father's letter she had received another letter this time from her mother. Whereas her father's letter had filled her with unease and concern her mother's filled her with both fear and anger. Fear because her worst nightmares were coming true.

Helena had always had a knack for glimpsing the future in her dreams or getting a gut feeling about it. Old Nan had always told her that it was linked to the Children of the forest and the old ways, magic and the Starks had been intertwined from the very beginning. Whatever caused these dreams and feeling Helena didn't know however she did now that they were not often wrong and this make her nervous.

Making her way through the gardens towards the Winter garden Helena tried to take in all the familiar sights and smells of the place she now called home. The familiar birds going about their lives and the blooming flowers delighting with their colours and smells. She smiled to herself and entered the Winter garden she headed for her usual bench and sat down.

Slowly she unfolded the letter from her mother and proceeded to re-read it for the umpteenth time. The letters contained news about a tragic fall that Bran had suffered from a tower at Winterfell, this fall had left him fighting or his life. However Catlin suspected that the Lannister's had a hand in Brans misfortune. Helena re-read the letter again then carefully folded it up and stowed it in her sleeve. She heard a rustling sound off to her left, "Who's there?" she asked, "Oh it's you Rowan what are you doing here at this hour?"

"It is my duty to watch over you my Lady regardless of the time of day. May I?" he indicated to the bench.

"Of course take a seat, you know you didn't need to ask. You are one of my most trusted advisors and loyalist protector.

Sir Rowen sat down beside her, Sir Rowen had travelled down with her from Winterfell after her marriage and she had known him since she was a young girl. She missed Winterfell, the beautiful Godswood with the heated spring, the wild landscape that filled you with a sense of freedom. The sense of family that surrounded Winterfell and her own family that resided there. Helena missed her father in particular, she had always been far closer to him than to her mother, her mother often told her that she should have been born a man.

"What is troubling you Helena?" Rowan asked with such concern in his voice that Helena knew he really wanted to know.

"I am trying to make sense of everything, everything with Bran and my father. I think my father has seen Winterfell for the last time, I have had the same dream for the past 3 days now ever since I received my father's letter."

"What happens in the dream?" Rowan asked all trace of his usual smile gone, Rowan had been around Helena enough to know that if she was worried about something then so should you be.

"It's a series of images really, that don't all make sense. It starts off with Bran falling with a lock of golden hair clutched in his hand, then the image changes to my father riding into the jaws of a lion. Then images of my mother with Tyrion Lannister and my aunt all rolled into one, this then melts into images of my father's men dead on the ground. Then suddenly an old stag appears but is dragged down by a pride of Lions and then up through the middle of the stag appears a spike with my father's head on it." As she spoke hot tears had started to roll down her face, she wiped them away hurriedly.

The sat in silence for a while just staring at the winter roses in full bloom swaying gently in the warm breeze. The sun slowly rose in the sky until there was no denying that the new day had truly started. "We better head back" Helena sat standing up at last, "We have a lot to do and very little time to do it all in, we have less than week before we set off for Kings landing and we need to make sure we are ready. After all winter is coming."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Helena made her way up to the castle her long brown hair was blowing in the breeze. She like Arya had inherited the stark's traditional dark brown hair and features and had often been told that she was the spitting image of her aunt Lyanna. They shared many similarities including a flare for more masculine pursuits such as sword fighting, archery and battle strategy.

She entered the caste and was greeted by Sam as he walked out of the great hall, "There you are, are you alright you look a little pale, are you ill?"

"No I'm fine although we need to discuss the arrangements for our trip I have been thinking."

"Always dangerous" Sam grinned "Shall we head to the meeting room then" together they walked arm in arm towards the meeting room.

"Rowan can you please gather the captain of the guards, and Sir Harold and join us, I think we may need your input."

"How many men at arms were you planning on taking with us Sam?"

"About 100 why?"

"I don't think that's going to be enough, I know we had agreed 100 but now I really feel we need more."

Just then Rowan entered accompanied by Sir Harold, Lord Cavill's right hand man and Sir Laurence captain of the palace guard.

"Welcome gentlemen we were just discussing the arrangements for our journey to Kings Landing in a few days." Sam ushered the men inside and invited them to be seated.

"As I was just saying to my husband I strongly believe we need more men, I truly believe that everything is about to change and not necessarily for the better. I think all our lives may well be in danger by the end of the trip."

"Really my lady you can't be serious" Sir Harold said rather indignantly.

"I'm very serious Sir, and surely it is better to take a few more men than to be stood surrounded by your enemy and wish you had brought those extra men. I would like to up our numbers to closer to 300 men with a further 100 stationed 2 days ride away from Kings landing."

"My dear that's quite a large jump in numbers we don't want people to think that we are ready for a fight."

"100 of those men will be used to transport our sons back here if it becomes too much for them in Kings Landing, or if we feel the situation is becoming hostile towards us. A further 100 are to stay with you and the remaining 100 with me just in case we need to separate if things take a tur for the worse."

"O.k I understand those men but what about the 100 men which we are stationing 2 days ride away what purpose do they serve?" Her husband asked with a concerned expression on his face.

"They will hopefully serve no purpose however should we need them we will have a reserve of men much closer to hand."

Sam took Helena's hand and looked into her eyes "Do you really think this is necessary?"

"Yes Sam if my dreams are even remotely true even these 400 men may not be enough."

The room went silent for a moment as each man contemplated what Helena had just said. Rowan then broke the silence, "My lady I am always by your side you know that and I agree with you that more men may be wiser."

Sam nodded his head "Sir Laurence what is your opinion on this matter can you get 400 men assembled and ready for a few days' time?"

"Yes my Lord and may I say that I have never know the lady to be wrong so if you would like my opinion I would be inclined to agree with her."

"Thank you Sir's we all have much to do, we leave in 4 days gentlemen."

"Yes my lord" all the men said as they exited the room.

The next 4 days flew by it seemed to Helena, as if time had grown wings and taken flight moving faster and faster towards her nightmares. Helena took one more look around the winter garden before heading back across the castle grounds. She could already see all the horses and carriages lining up ready for departing, they had debated traveling by sea however they had agreed it would be a more enjoyable trip if taken over land.

"Are my little lords ready Sara?" Helena said as she approached her nurse maid.

"Yes my lady they are all dressed and ready for the off."

Helena reached down and picked up Oliver "You are getting heavy little one, you will soon be a man grown." Oliver smiled at her and giggled at his mother.

Helena couldn't believe that her sons were sons were now 1, the last year had melted away. Helena herself was now 18 and Sam was 21, no longer children although sometimes it felt as though Sam still believed he was.

"Are you ready to go Helena my love? We should set off soon so that we can make a good distance before we need to make camp."

"Yes Sam I'm ready let us go before I change my mind."

Sam helped her up into the carriage alongside her children and then he jumped onto his own horse beside the carriage.

The signal was given and the whole party started to move, Helena couldn't help feeling a sense of dread and sadness.

"Mama" Oliver had sat up in his specially designed travel seat and was sat smiling at her.

"Don't worry my love I will keep you and your brother safe no matter what happens."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun started to rise over their camp as Helena lay awake in bed, they had camped a few house ride away from Kings Landing so that they could arrive fresh and rested the following day. Helena had sent a bird to her father to inform him of their impending arrival so he would be expecting them.

Sam sensing the rising sun rolled over and kissed Helena on her shoulder gently "Good morning my love, are you ready for the family reunion?" he flashed his boyish grin.

Helena playfully elbowed him "Behave you, you will need to be on your best behaviour."

"Who for? The king?" Sam asked.

Helena chuckled "No my father, now get up and make yourself look like the dashing young man he remembers from the wedding." With that she gave him a shove and he rolled out of bed laughing.

In no time at all Sam was ready "Hey how come I am fully dressed and you are still in your night gown?"

"Because one of us has to make sure we look good and I can tell it isn't going to be you."

Sam chuckled "Well that's true besides you are far better at it than me, I will go and ensure that everything is on track while you get ready."

As Sam left Lily Helena's handmaid walked in, "Did you decide which dress you wanted to wear my lady?"

"Yes I think we will go with the lilac dress, it's a bit formal for the occasion but it will look good for the king."

Lily helped Helena into the soft flowing lilac dress it was fitted at the top but then flowed from the waist down. The dress was low cut but not too low as to raise eyebrows and a beaded band around the waist pulled the dress in and exenterated Helena's curves. Next Lily brushed out Helena's long brown hair which had been changed by the sun since her marriage and her life in a warmer climate so it was now a much lighter brown with strands of golden brown mixed in. Lily pilled half the air on top of Helena's head in an intricate braid and the rest cascaded over her shoulders in soft waves. Finally perfume and jewellery were added along with a pair of soft grey shoes with a small heel, "There my lady you look like a queen."

"Don't let the queen hear you say that." Helena smiled "Thank you Lily you are a miracle worker."

Just then the sound of horns filled the air, "What's that?" Lily cried.

"It's the king." Helena whispered.

"The king! What is he doing here?"

The noise was getting louder and louder as the horses approached their camp, then the horns stopped.

"Your majesty, for what do we owe this honour?" Helena heard her husband address the king and his party.

"Lord Cavill can a king now ride out to great one of his subjects, now where is your lovely wife."

"That' my cue" Helena whispered to Lily before stepping out of the tent and into the sun.

"Your majesty" Helena curtsied and slowly rose and gave King Robert her most dazzling smile. "What brings you riding this way my king?"

"Why a lady such as yourself deserves an escort. Besides I couldn't wait another hour to set eyes on your face again. You are the image of your aunt, you truly are. Seeing you is like setting eyes on her again after all this time, I was starting to forget her face but now you bring the memories flooding back. I can't believe I have left it this long since seeing you, how long has it been?"

"It must be nearly 5 years sire."

"Well that's too long." King Robert bowed and kissed her hand.

Ned Stark finally came into view behind the king, "Father" Helena beamed at her father, she didn't realise how much she had missed him until now. Ned moved towards his daughter smiling and he embraced her and whispered "I 've missed you so much. You're a women grown, where has that little girl gone ah."

"I'm still here father."

Ned smiled "so you are." turning to sam he embraced him "Thank you for looking after her so well for me."

"Helena's the one who has been looking after me sir."

"Right then shall we stop wasting so much bloody time stood out here and get back on our horses." Robert shouted to the assembled crowd.

"Let's get ready to move out men" Sam shouted to his men who proceeded to pack away the last remaining tents. In no time the whole party were loaded and ready to set off, this time Helena was riding on horseback as they only had a few hours eft of their journey.

As they set off she found herself riding next to her father while Sam rode at the front of the parade beside the king. "So father tell me everything, about Bran, Robert and whatever else is troubling you."

"Nothing is troubling me" Ned replied.

"Don't lie to me father I know you to well, besides you promised never to lie to me."

Ned signed "Very well." Ned proceeded to fill Helena in on the events surround Brans fall, his suspicions about Jon Arryn's death and his thoughts about the Lannister involvement."

The hours passed as if they were minutes and before long Kings Landing came into view, "I have never been to Kings Landing but it's dirtier than I imagined, oh look there is the Great Sept of Baelor." Robert circled round to ride besides her "Welcome my dear to Kings Landing". As they rode through the streets people stopped and stared, Sir Rowan who had been keeping his distance up until now rode close to her. Rowan looked visibly nervous with one hand on his sword, her father also moved one hand to his sword. "The people don't look very happy here." Rowan muttered "Just be careful Helena, remember you are no one to them just another rich woman who will look down on them."

The procession finally made its way through the waves of people to the gates of the Red keep. Cries of "open the gates" were heard up and down the walls and the gates began to lift slowly.

"Come on come on" Robert shouted impatiently "I haven't got all day". A group awaited them in the court yard, instantly Helena saw her two younger sisters, Arya and Sansa waiting beside other members of the Sark household. Also waiting in the courtyard were the Queen and her children alongside the famous Kings slayer.

Helena was helped down off her horse by Rowan, Robert took her hand and led her towards his family. As she was introduced to each she curtsied and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Tommen, Princess Marcella how lovely you look". When she got to Joffrey she curtsied and smiled at him "Prince Joffrey what an honour to finally meet you I have heard many things about our future king so it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"What sort of things have you heard my lady" Joffrey asked with an edge of hostilities.

"All good things your highness and I am sure you will live up to them."

Cersei extended her hand for Helena to kiss which she did "Your majesty" Helena said as she curtsied. Cersei gave her with a smile which did not extend to her eyes and said "Welcome lady Cavill you must be tired after your long and arduous journey, one of the maid will show you to your guest quarters."

"Thank you your majesty that is very kind of you." Helena smiled at Cersei and then tuned to Sir Jamie Lannister and gave him a smile. Jamie responded with a quick bow before he straightened up and carried on as if she were not there.

Helena then turned her attention to her family while Sam greeted the royal family. "I have missed you both so much" Helena exclaimed as she hugged both sisters, "you must fill me in on all the news from Winterfell and your journey here." Helena then worked her way up her father's household greeting them all like long lost family, because to Helena they were.

Helena heard Sam giving some orders to his men then he came to join her after thanking the royal family again they were led upstairs to their rooms eagerly followed by Arya and Sansa.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They had been given an apartment inside the Red keep which consisted of a large bedroom with a bathroom and living room off of it and then a couple of rooms for a select few of their entourage and their children. The rest of their party were to be housed else were. Lord Eddard Stark had offered up a few rooms that he had been allocated and the rest were to find accommodation in Kings landing itself.

As Lily started to unpack Helena took her sisters into the living room. Just as they were sitting down Sam popped his head around the door "I am just going to check that the men have found adequate lodgings, I will not be long". Sam headed out of the rooms whistling as he went.

"That didn't take long" chuckled Helena, Arya and Sansa both looked at her with a confused look upon their faces. "He can't stand to sit still for long and he always makes sure his men are alright, his father always told him that they key to being a good ruler is to take care of the people you rule. Sam has always stood by this sentiment it's one of his finest qualities, if only all lords and high born thought the same way then the world may well be a better place."

"Anyway enough about my husband, tell me everything, how are you finding Kings Lading?"

"It's wonderful so full of wonderful sights and smells and the clothes the other lady's wear are so beautiful. Oh and Joffrey is so gallant and charming and to think I will be his queen." Sansa beamed.

"Joffrey is about as charming as a snake." Arya spat

"Oh be quite Arya your just so spiteful I don't even know why father brought you here I wish you had stayed far away from me."

"Ladies" Helena cut in, "what on earth has happened between the two of you?"

Both girls sat in silence glaring at each other. Helena slipped off her chair and came to kneel down in front of her sisters, she next to a hand of each of the girls in her hands.

"This world is full of enough people who will hate you without adding your own sister to the list. I know what happened father told me but try not to let it come between you. In the years to come we never know where are paths will take us however family is always something we can count on. Through thick and thin they are there and you never realise how much they matter until they are gone. If the whole kingdom erupted into war tomorrow and you were separated think how badly you would regret this rift."

Turning to Arya Helena gave her hand a squeeze and said "It's not Sansa's fault you know, she was put into a really hard position you were asking her to call the heir to the Iron throne a liar. That is not something you can do lightly and to make matters worse he is also her future husband. To top the whole incident off her direwolf Lady was then killed in place of your own wolf. You need to at least try and see it through her eyes and see the position she was in."

Now turning her attention on Sansa "And you Sansa you need to see thigs from Arya's perspective, she feels responsible for the young man's death at the hands of the Hound. If she hadn't of asked him to practice with her he would never have become involved and hence would still be alive. She was pleading with you to tell the truth to try and spare the boy but in reality his fate was already sealed. Joffrey would never have let him life after witnessing him being humiliated by a little girl. Arya also lost her own wolf as a result of the incident so like you she is in mourning for a lost friend."

Both girls remained silent "I love you both so much and I know that deep down you both love each other you just need to start to forgive each other and yourselves."

Helena stood up and gave them both a hug and a kiss on the check.

"I have to go Helena I have a dance lesson but I will see you tonight for the feast." Arya hurried off without a moments delay.

"So now that we are alone tell me really what you think of Joffrey?"

"What do you mean really? I love him and I will be his queen and give him beautiful children."

Helena knew there was no point in pushing this matter any further. "Well just remember Sansa that a true gentleman will treat the people you love and care for with respect and decency as he knows that you love them. He will also protect you until the end not run away at the first sign of danger to himself. Lastly he will also treat you with respect and honour"

Sansa glanced down at the floor then looked at Helena "It's good to see you again." Then she rose and left.

Helena sat in silence for a while thinking about her sisters and the rift that had grown between them, then her thoughts turned to her brothers. Bran had not been more than a toddler when she left and Rickon only a small baby in her mother's arms, she wondered what they looked like and smiled. Her thoughts then turned to her brothers Robb and Jon, they had been very close as children ad she missed their company. Robb had always made her laugh and Jon been her secret sparring when her mother was not around, he had never laughed at her when she had wanted to learn to defend herself. It filled her heart with sadness that Jon had left the folds of the family to join the nights watch, she knew he had always felt a little on the outside, largely due to her mother. But to Helena he had always and would always be her brother just as must so has Robb, Bran and Rickon. She made a mental note to mention Jon's departure to her father along with her the issue of her sisters.

"My Lady", Helena jumped.

"Sorry Lily I was lost in a world of my own."

"Sorry to disturb you my lady but your bath is ready you asked me to let you know when it was time to start getting ready for tonight's feast."

"So I did, I didn't realise it was so late in the day. Has my husband returned yet?"

"No my lady not yet."

Helena rose from her chair and made her way through into the bathroom, "Thank you Lily have I ever told you how wonderful you are I don't know how I would manage without you."

Lily giggled "Yes my lady you have."

"Good because I mean it."

Helena like her husband believed that you should treat all your household whether they were a knight or a maid with honour and respect. A wise man had once told her that a man who loves you will work and fight twice as hard as a man who hates you. Furthermore if you had to choose a man to watch your back would you choose a man that loved you or a man that hated you, therefore you should treat your men accordingly. These Helena believed were words to live by and so she and her husband did.

Lily helped Helena into the bath which was full of oils to perfume the water, "That's better." Whispered Helena as she sank lower into the bath.

"Have you decided which dress you wish to wear tonight my lady?"

"Which would you suggest Lily? You after all know my wardrobe better than anyone."

Lily laughed at this, "I think the Blue and silver dress is beautiful on you and it makes you look fit for a king."

Helena chuckled, "Don't let the king her you say that he might start getting ideas."

They both laughed at this.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Sam asked as he walked in the room.

"Have you never herd of knocking?" Helena mocked.

"Woops" Sam said and then he knocked on the wall, "There I have knocked." Sam grinned.

"Lily I think the blue dress is a wonderful choice would you mind going and laying it out for me please"

Lily nodded and she hurried out of the room.

Sam came and perched on the edge of the bath, then he reached down into the water and causally flicked water at her.

"Grow up" Helena cried, wiping the water from her face she asked, "Did you manage to sort everything?"

"Yes everything has been arranged and the guards have sorted out their watch rota."

"Are the boys safe?" Helena asked trying but failing to keep the concern out of her voice.

"Don't worry my love they will be perfectly safe they will have someone with them every hour of every day you have my word. I know you worry but try not to, they are in the king's palace what harm can befall them here?"

"I know but I just can't help it."

Sam leaned down and kissed her head "I know but trust me, I will keep you all safe"

"You better start getting ready Sam, the feast will start in just over an hour."

"You mean I don't look dashing enough dressed like this, you wound me my lady." Cried Sam while holding his chest.

"Go and get ready" Helena laughed "I declare sir that you are the biggest child in the whole of King's landing."

"You know I think you may be right" Sam bent down to get her another kiss, as he did so Helena splashed him. Sam let out a roar of laughter and kissed his wife, he then turned and strolled out of the room still laughing to himself.

Lily re-entered the room "Are you ready my lady?" Helena nodded and she lifted herself out of the bath. She then wrapped herself in a robe and made her way into the bedroom. Lily then set to work on her drying and styling her hair before helping Helena into the Blue and silver dress she had picked out. Lily had been right it was the perfect dress for such an occasion, it was a pale blue with silver detailing on the bodice and the skirt. Like the lilac dress she had worn earlier in the day it was made out of a lightweight material which seemed to almost float. It also pulled her in at the waist and accentuated her bust to give her a very feminine shape. To complete the look she wore a necklace of aquamarine stones that had been bought from across the narrow sea as a present from Sam.

Her hair flowed down around he shoulders in soft waves with a small amount of hair from each side pulled back in a beautiful braid which seemed to form an intricate pattern at the back of her head.

"It is finished my lady."

"Thank you Lily, I truly love it."

Just then Sam appeared from the living room, "You look beautiful Helena."

"Thank you. You look pretty dashing yourself, I do believe you have even put on a fresh shirt."

Sam grinned "Well I am about to dine with the King you know."

Just then there was a knock at the door, Sam went to it "Right, thank you." He turned back to Helena "They are ready for us, shall we head down then?"

Sam took Helena's arm and they made their way down to the feast.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As they approached the banquet hall the noise got steadily louder and louder with every step nearer. Helena felt sick to her stomach she had been putting on a confident front but inside she felt like turning around and running back to her room. She took a deep breath of air, Sam gave her arm a comforting squeeze and smiled at her. "Together" he whispered.

"Together" Helena replied and putting on her most dazzling smile she walked forward with Sam to the door which was opened for them by two of the king's guards.

The noise hit them like a stone wall but Helena kept her smile fixed on and together with Sam walked up the centre of the hall in between the rows of tables towards the raised platform on which the royal table stood. Helena could feel the eyes of the room on them as they proceeded up the hall, she forced herself to keep calm and to keep trying to project an air of confidence.

"I was beginning to think you were not coming" King Robert boomed.

"My apologies sire but as you can see my lord husband required time to get ready."

King Robert let out a roaring laugh "Just like her aunt, now get up here and join the feast."

Helena and Sam were shown to their seats on the royal table by one of the servers just as the first course was served. The rest of the feast passed like a blur, Helena and Sam were introduced to many lesser lords and ladies throughout the evening and by the end their names were starting to all blur into one. Robert drank more and more as the evening went on and by the end he was so drunk Helena was amazed he could stand. It was at this moment Helena found herself looking at Cersei and although she would have never believed it possible she actually felt sorry for her. Robert didn't seem to notice his wife even existed, let alone show her any warmth.

After all the food had been served the musicians who had been in the far corner of the hall picked up the volume and tempo and began to entertain the hall. People started breaking away from the festivities some to dance and some left the room entirely. Helena had lost track of time however she knew it must be quite late, her whole body yearned or her bed. She leaned into Sam "At what point to you believe it is acceptable for us to escape to the comfort of our beds?" she whispered.

"Hopefully not much longer." He whispered back "I feel as it I haven't slept in a week."

Suddenly Robert lurched to his feet and made his way very clumsily to the edge of the platform. Somehow he managed to make his way down the steps before stumbling through a hall at the back of the room. Shortly afterwards the queen rose and quietly made her way out of the hall. Helena looked to Sam and he nodded together they rose to their feet, "You must excuse us father but it has been a long journey and sleep is calling." Ned Stark rose and kissed his daughter, then together Sam and Helena departed from the hall.

"I was beginning to think tonight would never end." Helena said as she closed the door to their bedroom, "Robert was so drunk though I am amazed he didn't break his neck."

Sam started to get undressed "Are you not getting ready for bed?"

"Not quite I am just going to check on the boys then I will join you." Helena walked back out of their room and headed a few doors down to corridor to the bedroom which contained their sons.

Silently she carefully opened their door being sure to not make a sound and she crept over to the cribs. Her heart melted as it always did when she saw her sons and at this particular moment their looked like sleeping cherubs. She stood watching them sleep for a few moments just listening to the sound of them breathing, then she silently bent down and kissed them both on the forehead.

"Sleep tight my little angels for tomorrow you will meet the king."

Helena crept back out of the room she silently closed the door then said goodnight to the guards on duty.

"I was beginning to think you had taken a wrong turn." Sam teased as she re-entered the room.

"I will always find my way back to you, so don't you worry about me, besides I need you to help me unlace this dress it would be nice to be able to breathe again."

In a few minutes they were both in bed cuddling up close to each other.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked stroking her hair.

"Scared, I know what I have to do but I am not sure how to do it and I am worried that I will just get us all killed. I hate the fact that the boys are here it unnerves me back home they are surrounded by people who want to keep them safe whereas here they are surrounded by people who couldn't care if they live or die. My father is up to something which is not making him any friends, did you see the way Cersei and Jamie look at him? He needs to watch his back and we will need to watch ours."

"Maybe things will turn out alright, maybe none of the things you dread will happen."

"Your right, now let's get some sleep as tomorrow will be a busy day."

Helena turned over and closed her eyes but hard as she try sleep would not come for her, she could hear Sam's gentle snores next to her. She envied his sleep and all she had to keep her company were her nightmares. The endless cycle of images gong round and round like a never ending circle of pain, death and destruction. Helena could feel herself giving into to the well of despair that had formed deep inside of her, "Get a grip" she whispered to herself. "People are depending on you even if they don't know it yet, so pull yourself together."

Eventually her body succumbed to sleep her dreams were much the same as they had been for the last few weeks. They seemed to centre on her father and the Lannisters with her mother and siblings on the outskirts occasionally being pulled into the centre by an invisible force. The images in her dreams get far worse after the death of the stag so this Helena decided was the point she needed to focus on. Helena awoke with a plan already forming in her mind, but firstly she would need to talk to some of the key players in the events to come. Right at the top of her list was her father, she knew that he was planning something and knowing her father he wouldn't be protecting himself much in the process. After her father her attention must then turn to Jamie and Cersei Lannister and maybe even the famous master manipulators Little finger and Varys as no doubt they will have a hand in the matter in some way, shape or form.

It surprised Helena to see that Sam was already awake, she was normally the first to rise out of the two of them, "I am speechless. That you have arisen before me it is practically unheard of."

"Good morning to you to" Sam answered "I was started to wonder if you would ever wake, the sun has been up for a good few hours already and yet you remained in your slumber." Sam walked over to the bed and perched he looked serious now. "How did you sleep?" he asked his vice full of concern.

"Wonderfully." Helena lied

"Don't lie to me I know you too well, besides I heard you crying out in the night and you kept tossing and turning. Was it the same dream again?" He asked while stroking her head with the lightest of touches.

Helena was quiet for a moment before answering, "Yes" she whispered.

Sam hugged her and for a while they remained in each other's embrace, "I promise you we will get through this, all of us."

"Thank you Sam." Helena just wished she could believe him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How we have managed to be late again I do not know." Helena signed as she walked down the corridor carrying Oliver towards the kings breakfast room. Sam walked beside her carrying Michael.

"Don't worry, chances are the King is still in bed and we will have to come back later. I was surprised when he asked us to break our fast in his private quarters, I was under the impression he rarely got up before noon."

"Hush, we're here.

They rounded the corner and found themselves facing the door to the kings private, Stationed outside the door was Sir Jamie Lannister. He started them down as they approached, when they were only a few feet away he finally spoke.

"The king was starting to think you were not coming, it seems you like running late."

Helena could see Sam bristle beside her "Sir Jamie would you delay us even further then, surely you would not want to keep your king waiting." Helena replied trying to keep a relaxed tone.

Jamie begrudgingly admitted them into the room where the king and her father were sat.

Helena curtsied, "Sire may I introduced my sons to you, here I have Oliver our eldest and my husband is holding Michael."

Robert rose and came over to her, much to Helena's surprise he reached for Oliver and held him for a moment.

"He will make a fine lord he is already a strong lad, a looked to I would imagine looking at the pair of you."

He handed back Oliver and Helena passed both of the children back to two of their own men who carried them back to their quarters.

"Now let's eat" boomed Robert "I am famished I could eat a horse."

The food was delicious and they all tucked in to bacon, bread, eggs, fruits and a whole host of other foods. After a while Ned stood up, "You will have to excuse me but I have a small council meeting to attend." He looked at Robert as he said this.

"At a boy Ned see this is why I made you hand."

Her father left the room with a small shake of his head.

Helen and Sam stayed a little longer but then there was a knock at the door and Jamie Lannister entered.

"My King your next appointment is here." Jamie kept a calm face but you could see the burning hate in his eyes as he look at the drunk king.

"We should both be heading off now anyway your majesty I have some important letters that won't write themselves."

"Important letters ha"

"Never underestimate the power of some carefully chosen words." With that they took their leave as they left the room they saw 2 young women waiting to enter the king's quarters.

"You know the more I see the more I am starting to feel sorry for Cersei" Helena whispered as she wrapped her arm around Sam's.

They headed back up to their rooms, "I have a few things to do Helena, so I should be back in a few hours. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes of course, don't worry you don't need to worry about me."

"Yes I do it's my job."

Sam gave her arm one final squeeze then turned back and headed outside.

Helena stood in the corridor for a moment then turned around and walked in the opposite direction, in a few minutes she was stood in the corridor outside the chamber of the small council. Just as she arrived the door opened and little finger walked out.

"My Lady Helena for what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Lord Baelish, I was looking for my father is he still inside?"

"No I am afraid he left a few moments ago on an urgent errand, can I be of assistance."

"Oh, no matter I will catch him later."

"Would you care to take a walk with me, it is after all a beautiful day." He offered Helena his arm and she accepted it.

Their walk took them outside into one of the Red keeps many gardens.

"How are you fining your time in King's landing my lady."

"Different" Helena laughed "Back home I know where I stand and where everyone else stands whereas here everything is an unknown. But you would know all about that wouldn't you, you after all make it your business to find out exactly that."

"Just so lady Helena." Little finger said with a smirk on his face.

"What is your impression of me then so far my lord?"

"I haven't made my mind up yet", Little finger stopped and looked at her "You are an unknown quantity as of yet but like you said I will make it my business to work you out."

"Be my guest, while we are being so honest with each other I would like to discuss my father. H seems to think that you are on his side however I have difficulty in believing that."

"May I ask why?

"I don't believe you are on anybody's side apart from your own, although you never know I have been wrong before."

"You are very forward with your opinion and in Kings Lading that is not always a healthy habit." Little finger said moving a step closer to her. Helena held her ground and smiled.

"Unfortunately I inherited that from my father although I like to think I am not quite as trusting as him however you are right honest and honourable men have a habit of dying."

They walked a little further and it was several minutes before either of them spoke again.

"Out of curiosity Lord Baelish how many of the people we have passed work for you? They all seem to be very interested in us but there are too many to suppose that they all work for the same person.

"You are observant and smart for that matter, too answer your question a few of them are mine, the rest belong to Varys and the queen for the most part. I will give you one piece of advice for your stay here don't trust anyone."

"I can assure you Lord Baelish that it one piece of advice I will not be ignoring."

Together they made their way back to the Red Keep.

"I will leave you now my lady but we must do that again some time."

"Yes you will have to let me know when you have made up your mind about me."

With that he bowed and walked away humming.

Helena made her way to her father's quarters.

"Is my lord father in?" she asked one of the guards on the door

"No my lady he has not yet returned."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Into King's landing something about seeing a blacksmith."

"Thank you, when he returns can you please let him know that I have been looking for him."

Helena looked in on her sons who were both fast asleep, she closed the door quietly and entered her own rooms. There she settled herself down by the table in the living room to write her letters. Helena wrote a great many letters to a large number of people, she had done for the past few years. Among her recipients were Stannis Baratheon and until quite recently a young women by the name of Daenerys Targaryen. It had taken Helena's men a while to track her down but once they had Helena had started sending her letters, the first had begun with from one noble Lady to another. The letters had come to an end when she married as her khalasar was constantly on the move however she had romanced to write when she could. They had developed a kind of friendship both sharing experiences of families and towards the end Helena shared her experience of marriage to try and help her. Helena's letters had started from the perspective of trying to limit the number of enemy's her and her husband had however it ended with a secret friendship, for Helena had not told anybody about the letters. If anyone found out it would be classed as treason and would surly cost her, her life.

Her letters to Stannis were far simpler and were normally concerning military problems, questions of strategy or advice. Helena also ensured she still kept strong ties with the north by writing to some of her childhood friends to reminisce about the North and to talk about their times together.

She knew she was playing a dangerous game but one she hoped would pay off especially with hr worries about the future growing, Helena knew that the less enemies she had to worry about the better. Also the more people to watch your back the less chance of dying an early death. Her father still weighed heavily on her mind he was never destined for politics he was born and raised to be a soldier. His life as Lord of Winterfell had been thrust upon him and sometimes this lack of political savviness looked as though it could be his downfall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Helena had to wait until that evening for her father to return. She was sat on her bed contemplating whether to go to bed when they was a knock at the door.

"My lady, your father has sent me to inform you of his return."

"Thank you." She followed the guard back to her father's quarters.

The door was opened to her and she entered she saw her father sitting in a high backed arm chair near the fire, he looked tired and weary.

"Father are you alright?" Helena gently.

"I'm fine Helena, it's just been a long day." Ned signed

"I know you better than you think I do father, I know when something is troubling you and besides you have never been the most subtle of people."

Ned studied his daughter for a moment before reaching for his drink and taking a sip, "I suppose you're right, I never have been very god at hiding anything from you."

"Then tell me father, I can help you."

"I have been looking into why Jon Arryn was killed and make no mistake he was killed. Jon had been tracking down Roberts bastards in and around King's landing, that's where I was today visiting on of them. I think I have worked it out but it's what to do with the information."

"What information are you talking about?"

"Jon Arryn had worked out that the Baratheon children are actually not Baratheon at all but all Lannister."

"So the rumours are really true then, no wonder the Lannister's seem a little on edge, do they suspect that you know?"

"I think they might do so I have to work out what to do and fast."

"You are tired, we must both sleep on it and then meet again tomorrow. By the way has mother not made an appearance yet? When I asked you on our journey to Kings Landing you said you hadn't seen her since you left Winterfell and that you would let me know if she ever did arrive, but I haven't heard anything. "

Ned couldn't quite meet her eyes.

"When?" Helena asked sharply

"A week or so before you arrived, but what does it matter."

"A week or so, what does that mean exactly? And what does it matter it matters very much I needed to talk to her to warn her, to try and prevent what is to come."

"I means nearer to 3 weeks than 1."

"Oh by the old gods and the new of all the times to try and mislead me now is not the time."

"You are worrying yourself and what do you mean by preventing what is to come. Are you referring to your dreams again?"

"Yes I am and you can testify for yourself to the accuracy of them, but never mind what is done is done and can't be altered. I must council you against going anywhere alone over the next few weeks as I fear you will not be safe and I must also council against doing anything rash. This means we must be extra careful with the information you possess."

Ned looked at his daughter, "Robert's right you know you are very much like your aunt." Ned gave her a small smile "Will you forgive an old man for trying to spare you all this worry."

"Only if you can forgive me if I fail."

Helena rose and kissed her father on the forehead "We will talk more tomorrow."

With that she left and hurried back up to her quarters.

She rushed up the corridor to her room then stopped outside her children's room, turning to the nearest guard she said quietly. "Could you please fetch Sir Rowan and have him meet me in the boy's room as soon as possible."

"Yes my lady" he bowed and hurried off.

Helena opened the door to her sons room and quietly entered, she first went to Michael's cot and then to Oliver's giving them both a kiss. They were growing up so fast, they looked like their father which made Helena smile.

After a few minutes the door opened and Rowan entered, they both moved to the window seat and sat down.

"Well I must admit this is a strange place and hour for a meeting."

"I am sorry Rowan but it just couldn't wait until morning and even the walls seem to have ears around here. Besides we are very unlikely to get interrupted in here."

Helena filled him in on her meeting with her father, Rowan listened intently other than a tiny crease in his forehead his facial expression did not change.

He remained quiet for a few moments, then "I was hoping that you were wrong you know. I thought that everyone is wrong sometimes including you but no it is starting to happen just as you said it would. How much time do we have?"

"That's the problem I don't know, sometimes I know exactly when something is going to happen right down to the minute and sometimes I know roughly when. However occasionally I just don't know and unfortunately this is one of them. We could have days, months or even years although my gut is telling me sooner rather than later. I need your help Rowan."

"Anything, you know that."

"How many of the original northern men that came with me from Winterfell did we bring?"

"10 in total"

"10, yes that should be enough, 10 from the north and then another 10 to bulk the numbers."

"You're not making any sense my lady"

"No I'm not am I. I want a small group of around 20 men to follow my father around but subtly, it is imperative that no body suspects this. I got the impression he plans on venturing out into Kings landing a lot over the coming days and it is these times when he will be the most vulnerable as he will be away from Robert. When he does leave these men are to follow at a distance pretending that they are not on duty, I will of course supply them with funds to make this look realistic. It is also imperative that while they must be dressed as if they were off duty they also wear something with the Cavill crest on so that people will know whose soldiers you are. Also at least a few of the men should be on horseback in case someone is injured or someone needs to run back for aid. I fear that these men may end up coming up against Jamie Lannister and his men so they will need to be reasonable fighters to make them less of a target. "

Rowan had listened carefully to Helena's plan and after a moment asked. "I am a little confused why 10 of these men need to be northern men as they are not all our best fighters."

"Northern men will know my father and may be more willing to risk their lives for him and to be diligent while following him as opposed to men that do not know him."

"I will select the men tonight and brief them and of course I will also be one of the 20 men."

"What?" Helena gasped.

"I have to be one of them, I am from the north and have a huge amount of respect for your father. I am also one of our best fighters therefore I have to go. Besides someone will have to keep the men inline and stop them taking the whole idea of off duty too seriously." He grinned.

"This isn't funny you know." Helena said sternly.

"I know now get some rest and I will make all the arrangements tonight.

Just as they were standing up the door opened and in walked Sam. "There you are I wondered where you were and then the guard said you were both in here what is this private huddle about then."

"Let me explain my lady as I will need to ask him about his opinion on the most suitable men for the task."

Helena nodded and then moved towards Sam, "We need to get the boys out of here and soon, before it's too late."

"We will discuss that in a minute you go and get ready for bed and I will meet you there in a moment.

Helena bid Rowan good night and headed to her room, she changed into her nightgown and went to the then headed to the water jug to splash some water into her face.

She then moved into the sitting room to wait for Sam. After what felt like an hour Sam finally reappeared. He came and sat down beside her and without saying anything gave her a big hug, Helena couldn't help it she could feel the warm tears stinging at the corners of her eyes and she fought to regain control of herself. They sat like this for several minutes before Helena broke away and looked into her husband's face. Sam smiled at her although she could see the concern in his eyes. "We will get through this together and it will all work out, I will make sure of it." Sam said as he stroked her head.

"I love your optimism and I just wish I could believe it. We need to move our sons and secretly so that no one suspects what we are doing."

"I am not disagreeing with you but how, we can't just send them off in a carriage the same way that they came."

"I was thinking more by boat." Helena whispered.

"Boat but how? We haven't got any ships here." Sam exclaimed.

"We will do by tomorrow, one of our ships is coming into dock tomorrow to sell the last of its goods before heading back home."

"How do you know this?

"Because I told them to weeks ago, this boast will have enough space to transport our sons and enough men to protect them along with their nurses. The boast already contained some of our men anyway so no one will notice if a few extra get on. And as they are trading it will be only natural that a few containers and baskets will then be loaded back onto the ship and two of these baskets will contain our sons."

Sam looked at his wife in disbelief, "Did I ever tell you that you are incredible and mental surly that will never work."

"Why not? We are at peace so why would anyone suspect we are trying to smuggle our sons out of Kings landing, therefore no one should have any cause to look too closely at the ship's cargo. The captain has a gift for me so he will summon us when it is safe and we will go down on the pretence of collecting my gift."

"You have it all worked out don't you."

"Yes I am afraid I do."

Sam laughed well I am glad that you are on my side and not against me, we have a busy day tomorrow so time for bed.

That night Helena could not sleep she was trapped in an endless cycle of worry and fear. She knew it was too late to stop her mother and she blamed herself for not seeing what was happening sooner.

"What is the point in having this gift if I see events too late to do anything about them?" Helena thought to herself. She relived the images of her mother, Tyrian and her aunt over and over. She knew what her mother had done and where she had gone, unfortunately Helena had messed the timings up. She now worried what else she had misjudged and how much time she had to put it all right.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She must of drifted off eventually as she was awoken by Lily bring in a tray of breakfast.

"I thought I would bring breakfast to you as I guessed when you didn't wake as normal that you had had a bad night." Lily gave her kind smile. Lily was more of a friend to Helena than a maid and she always seemed to know what Helen needed without even being asked.

"Thank you Lily." Yawned Helena "And your right it was bad but I have a lot to do, in fact I should have got up ages ago."

"Don't worry Lord Cavill said to let you sleep and that he will come send for you when the time is right"

"I do love that man. Hey were you do talking about me behind my back?" Helena said in mock horror.

Lily giggled "Of course how else can we keep an eye on you and make sure you are ok."

"Thank you." Helena whispered.

Within In no time at all Lily had got Helena ready in a beautiful pale blue dress matched with a dark blue light weight cloak. Her hair was up in an intricate bun with pale blue flowers threaded into the bun that perfectly matched the dress.

"There all done my lady."

"Lily you have done it again."

Helena departed her room and headed for the twin's bedroom. She picked both of her sons up and sat on the rocking chair in the corner cradling both her sons tight savouring every moment she shared with them. Helena studied their faces trying to take in every detail of both of their faces, there were slight differences here and there, Oliver's chin was slightly more defined and his nose was slightly smaller than Michaels. She sang to them as they slept and stroked their soft brown hair, after what only seemed a few minutes there was a knock at the door and Rowan entered.

"It's time my lady." Rowan entered with Lily carrying 2 laundry bags, these were not ordinary laundry bags and instead of laundry simply contained 2 hampers that had been fashioned into cots for the boys. Each hamper was lined with fur to cushion the children and they also contained a small blanket to wrap the children in until they were on the boat. Helena carefully placed her sons in their makeshift cots giving each a kiss before closing the lid. Once the boys were fastened the hampers were then placed in the laundry bags and carefully handed to a specially selected member of the house guard. Each guard knew what he carried and was tasked with its protection, a further 10 guards and also been made aware of the plan and had been tasked with the boys protection. The guards made their way down first followed at a distance by Helena and Rowan so as to not arouse suspicion.

The journey to the wagons went without fault and before long all the bags and boxes were loaded up. Sam then appeared with a grin but the grin didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Are you ready my love?" he called.

Helena smiled and nodded and their procession of wagons and carriages was on the move. Soon the docks were in view as Helena's carriage trundled down the streets, Helena could feel herself sweating as their nearer the docks. The panic was fluttering in her chest like swarm of butterfly's taking flight. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself. The sight that greeted her as they turned the final corner made her forget how to breathe entirely.

Lannister red everywhere and to make matters worse the queen and Jamie where there talking to the captain of their boat. Helena felt sick to the pit of her stomach and she had to fight for breath and to remain calm. She could see the look of horror flash across Sam's face as well before he manged to regain his composure.

"I knew our lands produce was good but I didn't realise it was this good." Sam exclaimed. "To what do we owe this royal visit?"

"I had heard that this boat had some very valuable cargo on board and that it might be worth a trip down here so here we are." Cersei replied casually. "What may I ask has brought you down here Lord Cavill?"

"My good lady wife, you know how some women get well when she received word that the captain had a gift for her she insisted we set off immediately."

"A gift? That must be some gift for you to all make the journey down here and my I enquire what all the wagons are for." Cersei smiled innocently at Sam.

Helena stepped out of her carriage "Your majesty what a pleasant surprise." Helena cut Cersei's question off before anyone could anwer.

Helena walked forward towards the boat "Captain Sampson you have had a pleasant journey I trust."

"Yes my Lady very good and I have a wonderful gift for you I will have the men fetch it out." Captain Sampson signalled to 2 of his men who went below. A minute later carrying a casket each. "First my lady I have brought you a bottle of your favourite perfume I figured you might not have brought a lot with you to King's lading so this is to replenish your stocks. Secondly here is some of the finest silk from across the sea I saw it and I could not help bring it back for you."

"Captain that is most kind of you I too have a gift for you as I believe that one good turn deserves another." At Helena's words her men started to unload the multiple boxes and crates and bags, including the two that carried her sons. "These contain some very fine wine to restock your supplies after a long voyage, we have also packed dome cheese and bread along with some other fine foods to help you and your men celebrate the final leg home."

As the bag containing Michael was carried onto the ship a small cry could be heard, Helena held her breath praying to any god that would listen that neither Lannister heard it as well.

"What was that?" Jamie asked.

"What was what, Sir Jamie?" Helena asked s she tried to look innocent as her men hurried on board with her sons.

"I thought I heard a cry?" Jamie's eyes started to wander around obviously trying to locate the source of the noise. Helena too started looking around hoping against hope that she could find something to blame the noise on, then she spotted it and smiled.

"Could that be the source of your noise Sir?" Helena asked while pointing at a small kitten that was sheltering under a small rowing boat. Jamie didn't look convinced but his eyes stopped searching which made Helena feel a tad better.

"Ride back with me Lady Helena it would seem rather pointless if we both were to ride alone on the journey."

Helena smiled at Cersei "How kind of you your majesty if you are sure it is not too much of an inconvenience for you."

With that Cersei turned and headed back into her carriage, Helena turned back to Sam.

"Don't worry my love I will sort everything out here." Sam smiled and he leaned in to kiss her, "Be careful" he whispered.

Helena was helped into the queen's carriage by Rowan who then mounted his own horse followed by a few of his men to follow the carriage. Helena Smiled to herself at this as the carriage started moving forward back up towards the Red keep.

"How are you finding King's landing then my dear? One women to anther" Cersei had tried to adopt a caring motherly tone but it wasn't quite convincing.

"Very different your grace it is by far the biggest place I have ever been and I am trying to adjust to the way things are done around here. However it is lovely to see my father and sisters again it has been far too long since I last saw them."

"Yes family is important." Cersei mused.

"Yes it is I don't know what I would do without mine or what I wouldn't do to help them."

The two women studied each other in silence for a moment.

"Robert tells me you look exactly like your aunt, she was meant to be a great beauty."

"So I have heard your grace however I would not know."

"He still goes on about her you know even after all this time." Cersei said with a venomous edge to her tone.

Helena gave her a small smile "He only remembers the outlines of faded memories in which only the very best of the person is still visible because they are the elements we cling to the most. The rest which is not so pleasant has faded away because time has slowly eroded it. Therefore our dead loved ones make us all look bad as they can do no more wrong whereas we spend the rest of our lives doing things wrong. Our list of failures keeps growing whereas theirs gets smaller as time erodes its memory. By the end the dead have a very short list whereas ours seems to stretch out for miles."

Cersei gazed out of the window for a few minutes, Helena wished she could get inside her head and listen to her thoughts. Instead Helena looked out the window and spotted Sir Jamie Lannister riding very close to the carriage guarding his sister. His hand resting on his sword his eyes flickered back to the carriage where his eyes met Helena's for a heartbeat before they went back to scanning the crowds.

"What are you up to here in King's landing Lady Helena? I don't for a minute think that you just sit in your room sewing all day." This question snapped Helena back to the moment.

"You would be very right there, sewing is alas not one of my strengths. I write, read and of course spend time with my children and sisters."

"I don't believe that is all you do a lady of your intelligence"

"I am flattered but I am afraid I will have to disappoint you."

"Are you close to your father?"

"Yes although he is very busy at the moment fulfilling his duty as Hand so I have not seen him as much as I should have wished however it cannot be helped. Every girl should be close to her father as well as her mother, do you not agree?"

"I had heard that you upbringing was more suited to a young lord than a lady, I was expecting a lord in a dress when you arrived." Cersei said with a smirk.

"I hope I wasn't too much of a disappointment when I arrived then your grace. It is true my father taught me how to defend myself and how to arrange my troops around a battlefield however my mother ensured I was brought up a lady in the end. So far the blended education seems to be working well for me"

Helena was relieved to finally see the gates of the Red keep ahead of them, when the carriage stopped she thanked Cersei and hurried up to her rooms followed by Rowan. Rowan departed to check on the men while Helena entered her room and she closed the door and sank to the floor. She allowed herself to break down for a few minutes before picking herself up and collecting herself again. She reminded herself that her sons were now safe and on their way home which was a huge weight off her mind.

Helena went and had lunch with Sansa and Arya while she waited for Sam to return it was lovely and for a few hours she felt like a child again eating with her sisters talking about old times. Helena was just popping a fourth piece of lemon cake in her mouth when Rowan appeared looking anxious.

"My lady do excuse me but you are required upstairs immediately."

Helena didn't need telling twice she made her excuses and hurried off with Rowan.

"Rowan is the boys?" Helena whispered trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"No, it's your father."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Helena raced after Rowan towards her father's quarters her heart was pounding and she felt sick to her core. They arrived outside his room and she burst into his room without bothering to knock. Her father was lying in the bed covered in blood, but at least she could see he was alive. Sam was by his bed.

"What happened?" She cried while rushing to Ned's side. She carefully picked up his hand held it in one hand while checking his pulse with the other.

"You were right my love I'm so sorry I ever doubted you." Sam said gently

"What happened?" Helena repeated with tears slowly running down her face.

"He went for a meeting at one of little fingers brothels and as he was leaving Jamie Lannister appeared with his men. Jamie said your mother had taken his brother Tyrion hostage and he demanded him back, you father said that she had done it on his orders."

"You fool" she whispered to her father softly "He was looking for any excuse to attack you, my father is hand of the king so how has Robert taken it?"

Sam looked at the floor but Rowan spoke up. "Was, he resigned his post as Hand this morning so Robert can do very little without angering the Lannister's."

Helena looked at her father lying there "I warned him not to do anything foolish but here we are. How many of my father's men remain?"

"All that were there were killed except your father, your men got there in the nick of time once your father was unarmed and defenceless Jamie could not afford to kill him with so many witness. It would have been another matter if he had died in combat, the men brought your father back here and they collected the bodies of your father's men and buried them." Sam concluded and looked at his father in Law then at his wife. "What are you thinking? He asked Helena softly.

"At the moment nothing peasant or coherent." Helena's voice was shaking with anger as she spoke.

"How are my sisters?" Helena said turning to Rowan.

"They are safe my lady I have added some of our own men to their guards to help bulk up their numbers as your father has lost over 40 men in the past week a fact he had failed to mention."

"Thank you Rowan that will help to put my mind at ease." She gave him a small smile before turning back to her father.

"I must go and see what I can do in court about this and to remind the Lannister's that Ned is my father in law so they had better keep their distance." He gave Helena a gentle hug before exiting them room, Rowan also took his leave and said he would wait outside for her.

Helena was at last alone with her father, she grabbed a bowl of warm water and started to clean the blood from his face. His leg had already been cleaned and bandaged which Sam had clearly made sure was done before she saw her father. She hummed a tune her father had taught her as she cleaned him and she tried to keep her hand steady as she went but her hand would not stop shaking. Her father's hand twitched and she stopped and whispered "Father."

Ned slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his daughter, he tried to move but she pushed him back.

"Don't you even think about moving, you are lucky to be alive. What were you thinking?" Helena snapped. Then her face and tone softened. "Sorry you just had me so worried, you're alive and that's what matters now."

"How did I end up here?" Ned croaked.

"I had my men follow you and they arrived in time to save you and to bring you back here, they were not in time to save your men however, I'm so sorry."

Ned didn't speak again for a few minutes then "You were right, you warned me and I ignored you and my men died because of me."

"No they didn't father the Lannister's were looking for any excuse, if it wasn't today then it would have been tomorrow or the day after. King's Landing is no longer safe for you or the girls, you must see that now."

"Yes" Ned whispered

"Then let me help you, I know how to get them out of here."

Ned nodded his head slowly.

"I will let you rest father and I will be back tomorrow to see you." Helena kissed her father and left his to sleep.

"Look after him and do not let anyone in their alone except me, my husband or my sisters."

Helena walked slowly back up the corridor towards her rooms, she had a million thoughts racing around her head as she tried to formalise her plan for the coming days. Suddenly she was aware that she was being watched, she looked up to find Jamie Lannister blocking her way up the corridor. Helena kept walking she knew she mustn't show fear, especially now but she also couldn't let her anger take over she must remain in control of herself.

"Lady Helena, I assumed you would still be by your father's bedside." Jamie said with a smirk. Helena pictured herself punching him in his smug face but she resisted "And I thought you would still be scrubbing the northern blood off your armour Sir but I suppose you let someone else do that for you. My father was stabbed in the back of the leg you Lannister's do seem to prefer stabbing people from behind, maybe you should consider changing your family moto."

Jamie's face darkened and he grabbed her arm "You should watch yourself Lady Cavill one more dead Northerner will hardly matter."

Helena leaned closer and whispered in his ear "Is this how Cersei like's you to grab her?" with that she twisted her arm out of his grip and she continued up the corridor. She hurried to her room and then slammed the door, Lily looked up from her polishing as Helena entered.

"What is it my lady?" Lily her voice full of concern. Helena proceeded to tell Lily everything, Lily sat and listened carefully to every word, when Helena had finished Lily got her some wine and then sat holding her hand.

"We will get through this my lady, I know we will. I will go and run you a bath to help you calm down."

Helena stayed in the bath until her skin had started to wrinkle, Lily was right she did feel better and her plan had started to come together in her head. For it to work she needed the help of her husband, father and her men. They also needed complete secrecy otherwise the Lannister's would find out and stop them, Sansa was still betrothed to Joffrey which would complicate matters slightly.

As the next few days unfurled it became evident that they would need to execute their plan sooner rather than later, the Lannister's were on edge now and the tension was mounting. Robert for the moment kept events from escalating further his relationship with Ned kept the Lannister's in check. Helena made all the arrangements and everything was scheduled for a week's time. She had decided to keep her sisters out of it as Sansa was too involved with Joffrey to be completely trusted. Everything was going well until she got the dreaded news. "It's the king Helena he has been injured by a boar on the hunt."

"Is it bad Sam?" Helena asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes he will be dead in a few days at best." Sam said gravely. They both knew what this meant they needed to move the girls out of there soon.

"I must go and see my father."

Helena found Ned in the Red keeps weirwood, she sat down beside him and for a while they just sat in silence.

"He is one of my oldest friends. He was so strong in his youth I would almost have believed he was invincible. Now here he is left dying at the hands of a boar, at least he will go out doing something he loved."

"What are you going to do? I can tell by that look on your face that you are planning something."

"I don't know but I can't rest knowing that the rightful successor is not Joffrey, I don't know whether to tell Robert or not."

"What does your heart tell you?"

"That the knowledge can do him no good now and would cause the death of Cersei and her children, but it is the right thing to do"

"You could walk away, I fear your other options will only serve to get you killed."

"Maybe time will tell, your sisters must be moved out of harm's way though that is certain."

"I think we should move tomorrow, we cannot afford to delay If Robert dies and we are still here then we have lost our window."

"Agreed"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

That night Robert had sent for her, she arrived outside his room in a beautiful peacock blue dress with her hair cascading round her shoulders. As she entered she saw Robert lying on the bed the smell hit her as she tried to take in her surrounds. His wound had turned bad she could smell it and he has lost all his colour, he was dying. It was a sad sight to see this once great warrior like this, Helena but on a smile to great the king.

"My King." She said as she curtsied.

"Come here my dear, sorry about the smell."

"I have smelt worse, your majesty." She smiled at him "Do you mind" she said gesturing to the seat besides the bed.

"Of course" Helena sat and Robert smiled at her.

"You do look just like your Aunt, I loved her you know I really did. She has always and will always be the love of my life, but she was taken from me. As I hard as I tried I couldn't get her back instead I got the Iron throne and much good that has done me, I would trade it all for her though."

"I know" Helena whispered as she held his hand, "She was lucky to have someone that loved her so much."

They sat in silence with Helena holding the kings hand as he mourned the loss of the love that could have been. She felt sorry for him both he and Cersei had been trapped in a marriage were both parties loved another than they could not be with. This made them both bitter and hardened their hearts towards each other in the process. The king's eyes began to close, Helena stood up and kissed him on the head, "Sleep well Robert" she whispered. Robert smiled at this and then sleep washed over him.

Helena tiptoed out of the room and towards her sisters rooms it was time to put her plan into action. Arya first as she would be the easiest to get on board, Helena knocked on her door and heard Arya grumpily shout "Who is it?"

"Only me" Helena called back the next second Arya was opening the door.

"I thought you might have been Sansa."

"Are you still not getting along?"

"It's not my fault if she wasn't such a liar"

"Okay Okay I think I have heard enough anyway I have a proposal to make, How would you like to come on a ride with me tomorrow, we can take a picnic and it will be just like old times."

"Just the two of us?"

"Well no Sansa as well."

"No thank you." Arya said curtly

"Come on please I will be heading home soon and this might be the last time we get to send together."

"Fine." Arya signed.

Helena left Arya's room with a smile "One down, one to go." She thought to herself.

She knocked on the door.

"Come" called Sansa.

Helena smiled to herself and entered the room.

"Oh its you."

"You sound rather disappointed to see me."

"No its just, I was hoping you were Joffrey."

"No I'm not although I do come with an offer, how would you like to come on a ride with me tomorrow? We can take a picnic and it can be just like old times at Winterfell when we went out riding together."

Sansa looked simply bored at the idea "Joffrey and Cersei will need me tomorrow for support, besides I am not a child anymore."

"Neither am I think of it as a farewell as I will have to leave Kings Landing soon and who knows when we will next see each other."

"Is Arya going?"

"Yes of course it wouldn't be a very good farewell if both my sisters were not there. Come on for old time's sake, besides it will give Joffrey time alone with his dying father which he will really appreciate. A man doesn't want is future wife to see him upset, it just isn't done. " Helena knew she had her.

"Fine great we leave early tomorrow morning so we have time to get to the perfect spot, you will love it I promise.

"Are they both in?" Sam asked as she entered their room.

"Yes are you ready to go?"

"Yes everything is in place I have made my excuses to your father in front of witnesses and to Cersei who has excused me from court. My men are all ready to go and we have the majority of the luggage with us so you only need to bring the bare minimum."

"Did Cersei buy it?"

"Well technically it is the truth we have had raids carried out on our lands they have just not been quite as devastating as I have made out. I explained that it was imperative for me to head back straight away to deal with the mess and that you and the children would travel down in a few days, she insisted that there was no need and that you were welcome to stay. Which is code for she will be my prisoner."

Helena hugged Sam tight and they kissed as thought this was their last moment together. "I love you so much Sam if this doesn't work look after the boys and don't do anything stupid on my account. Are you listening I mean it, if we get captured and they threaten you with my death, carry on as it means you are doing the right thing."

Sam laughed and hugged Helena even tighter, "You are my life and my soul mate, I will love you for eternity. Be safe."

"I love you, ride fast and keep safe."

Sam kissed her one last time before turning and exiting from the room.

Helena sat in silence trying to hold herself together, she still had one more job left to do. Hey father was still up, she knew he would be especially tonight. Helena knocked 3 times on the door and waited. The door opened and her father beckoned her inside.

"So?" Ned whispered.

"Sam has left and both Sansa and Arya have agreed to come tomorrow. The palace kitchen are making us up a picnic to fit in with the story and you will be around to testify where we have gone. Are you sure I can't persuade you to come with us"

Ned smiled at his eldest daughter, "No I am afraid there is no changing my mind I have to stay and see this matter through to the end."

"It will cost you your head father."

"Then at least I will have tried to do what is wright besides I still have faith that others will stick to their word."

They sat up until the early hours reminiscing about Winterfell and the life they had shared. Helena tried to persuade her father again and again to reconsider but she knew he would never budge. It was his sense on honour and justice that kept him there and they both were so strong he would never move.

"I will try and help you as best I can until the end, I will not stop trying to save you." Helena was trying to fight back the tears but they eventually won the battle and started to trickle down her face.

"I know you will but it's your sisters I need you to fight for right now and the rest of your family, I will be proud of you no matter what happens to me."

They embraced and Helena felt like a little girl again safe in her father's arms, she had always felt safe when she was with her father. Even now on the brink of everything, Ned still managed to make her feel safe.

"I love you" She whispered,

"And I love you, through summer and winter my love will endure unending and unchanging as solid and strong as the great ice wall itself." Eventually Helena let she had to get ready she knew as dawn was fast approaching and they had a lot to do.

"Are you ready to depart my lady?" Rowan said as she stepped out of her room for the last time.

"I think so are my sister's ready?"

"Yes and I have and your father has sent over some of their belongings for the journey which their maids picked out for them, don't worry he used their own maids who can be trusted."

"Are my father's men briefed on what we need them to do?"

"Yes several of your father's men are dressed in our uniforms and are guarding the boy's bedroom so that people still believe they are there and that we are coming back. The rest of our men that are not leaving with us snuck out of Kings Landing last night, one of the main advantages of most of our men living outside the castle. They paid for another week before they left saying that they were going out on a training exercise and would be back in a day or two. Another has your letter so late tonight he will send it from inside Kings landing so that we can explain our absence. Once they have read your letter they will expect us back the following evening by the time they realise we are not coming back we will have two days on them."

Helena swept down the corridor to the stables where she found her sisters getting ready to mount up. Rowan helped Helena onto her horse, before assisting her sisters onto theirs. Their father was there to see them off. "Goodbye my beautiful daughters he said as he kissed their hands have a safe journey until we meet again, I love you all so much."

With that their party set off, as it was still very early in the morning not many people were up to witness the unusual size of their party, they had far more men than was required and more luggage. However most of the castle slept and those that were not asleep were not particularly gifted at counting.

Nice they were clear of Kings Landing the party started to pick up the speed then Helena turned to her sisters and shouted "Race you to the next hill." The sisters began to gallop and the soldiers took their lead.

By mid-afternoon they had reached the place that Helena had picked it was by a beautiful lake, they had been riding for hours and had put a good distance between them and Kings Landing. They reclined by the side of the lake and watched the rabbits jumping around and the birds flying overhead. A pleasant breeze blew across their faces making their hair dance in the wind.

"Rowan." Helena called "Am I right in thinking that there was an even bigger lake half a day's ride south?"

"Yes My lady there was it was so blue and clear it looked like it was made of glass."

"Yes that's the one it also had that delightful inn nearby that served the best Lemon cake I have ever tasted. My mouth is watering just thinking about."

"Well can't we go there?" Arya Asked Helena was so relieved that Arya had grabbed the bait.

"Well yes I suppose so I could write to our father to let him now we may be an extra day or two I now he will not mind. Sansa what do you think?"

Sansa looked unconvinced "But what about Joffrey I don't want him to think that I have abandoned him."

"I will only be an extra day or two and besides it will give him time to grieve without feeling like he must put on a brave face for you."

Sansa signed but she couldn't quite hide smile, "Where the lemon cakes really that good?"

"Yes the best."

They mounted their horses again and set off in the direction of the lake and the inn, they finally reached their destination just as it was getting dark. Helena's men set up camp outside the Inn while Helena, Sansa and Arya were given rooms inside the Inn. That night a bird arrived from her father, he knew where they would be that night in case he needed to pass on a message. "The King is dead." Helen whispered to Rowan as she read the message. "My father said that the queen was not happy about our trip and has ordered that we must return tomorrow with all haste."

"Right so we are to start our journey south with all haste tomorrow, the problem will be with Sansa my lady. I fear we may have been wiser to leave her behind in Kings Landing."

"Nobody will be left behind, if we have to she can take it in turns to ride with one of your men to avoid her getting any ideas about turning around. However I would really rather avoid that option. Once they act against my father I am hoping she will realise that maybe the Lannister's are not quite as nice as they first appear."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

In the early hours of the morning another bird arrived, Helena was woken by a knock on her door. Helena jumped out of bed and rushed to the door, she opened the door and saw Rowan clutching a letter in his hand. Helena ushered him in and he handed her the letter.

"So he's decided to make his move, I hoped he would take my advice. We need to leave and start headed South, Cersei will send men for us once my father acts in case word reaches us."

"I will wake the men and get them ready to leave in the hour, I will also ask the Inn for some provisions."

"Thank you Rowan, I will wake my sisters."

"What will you tell them?"

"The truth."

Her sisters were sharing a room so at least that would make telling them easier. She knocked on their door, after waiting for a response she opened the door and entered carrying a candle.

"Arya, Sansa you need to wake up. Now girls."

"What is it?" Arya croaked.

"We need to leave now, so you both need to get dressed."

"What for?" Sansa said indignantly

"I have received a letter from our father saying that the king is dead, he also informed me that he plans on making a stand against the Lannister's today. When he does we do not want to be anywhere near Kings Landing, because if it ends badly for him it will end badly for us all. So we need to head south towards my husband's lands so I can keep you both safe."

"But I am to be queen there is no need to keep me safe Joffrey loves me and I love him, besides Cersei would never harm me." Sansa said crossing her arms as she spoke.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes" Sansa said slowly

"Then trust that I have your best interests in mind, I would never forgive myself if anything happens to you. If it turns out that I am wrong and our father and the Lannister's end up closer than ever than I will of course return you to Kings Landing to be with Joffrey. You could just think of it as a holiday, besides you have said that you have always wanted to visit the Hall of Illumination which I have to admit is the selling point of my new home. Seeing the light refracted round creating arcs of brilliant colour is a sight I now you will never grow sick of. It will after all be much harder to visit once you are queen as you will be needed in Kings Landing."

"Fine" Sansa replied grudgingly.

"Will father be alright?" Arya asked nervously.

"I don't know but I do know that he will feel a lot better knowing you are both safe. Now get ready we leave as soon as the horses are ready."

30 minutes later their party set off, the sun was just starting to peep out over the horizon. Helena felt so stressed and anxious that she thought she would burst but she kept it all hidden away from her sisters. She didn't want them to realise just how dangerous this situation was becoming, if they were caught fleeing Kings Landing then they would all be escorted back and then locked up or killed. She also needed to get back to make sure her mother and brother didn't do anything stupid, they both had a habit of acting and then thinking after the damage had already been done. A habit which would end up getting them both killed if they were not careful.

Their party rode on until midday when both horses and riders needed a break, they came across a large pond where the horses could drink and find grass. As the men unloaded the food Helena took Rowan aside.

"How far until we join up with our additional men? They camped 2 days out of Kings Landing so we should come across them soon."

"Yes by my calculations we should reach their camp tonight, then my lady I don't mind telling you I will breathe a little easier."

"I think we all will, we will have the advantage of numbers and surprise as they think we only have 50 men when in fact we will have 150."

After quickly eating their lunch they are remounted and set off again, Helena tried to distract her sisters by talking to them but they were both very subdued. Helena couldn't blame them they probably felt as sick as she did, but that couldn't be helped. Just before nightfall they arrived at the camp, she had sent riders off ahead to warn of their arrival. Men greeted them as they arrived and they had already prepared them food.

"I need to speak to all the men in charge to finalise our plans for the coming days." Rowan nodded and headed off to round them up. Helena and her sisters were directed to their tents, Sansa and Arya were sharing the tent next to Helena's. "Will you be alright in here?" Helena asked as she escorted her sisters into their tent. "I know it's not a palace but you should be comfortable enough in here." Arya smiled and hugged Helena before turning to try out her bed for the night. Sansa however looked away from Helena and refused to meet her eye, when Helena got a glimpse of Sansa's face she could see the hate there. That look nearly broke Helena's heart she could feel her eyes prickling and knew that she couldn't let her sisters see her cry. "Well I will leave you both to it, if you need anything you know where I am." With that Helena hurried out of the tent nd ran straight into Rowan.

"My Lady I am so sorry I didn't see,"

Helena cut him off, "It was my fault Rowan, I just needed some air."

"You do look a little ill do you need a lie down?"

"No I will be fine, besides I don't have time. Have you come to tell me that the men are ready for me?" Rowan nodded his head she could see he was still studying her face looking for any sign of her being unwell.

Helena marched over to the meeting tent while trying to control her emotions she could not appear weak she knew that, men do not want to follow a weak leader.

"Gentlemen I am so sorry to keep you, I know you all have very important tasks awaiting you so thank you for giving up your time. As you may or may not know we are currently making our way back home in all haste following the death of King Robert. We also potentially will have the Lannister's trailing us in an attempt to turn us back around and return us to Kings Landing. This is due to numerous reasons a few prime examples being the actions of my father, Lord Eddard Stark and my sisters position as the future queen. Not to mention the fact that my sisters and I are considered valuable hostages in an attempt to force our family's to swear fealty the new King Joffrey. Westeros is about to be torn apart by war and destruction gentlemen and it is much easier to make the correct decision while sat at home with all your family around you and not while being held captive. A gentle chuckle went round the tent at that point which make Helena breathe a little easier. I know you have all served us well which is why I wanted to gather you all here to get the benefit of your input which we discuss our tactics for the journey ahead.

The discussions started and Helena made sure to listen to the views of every man in there and eventually after several hours all men gathered were happy with the agreed plan. They were to split their force into a few sections the main body which would contain Helena and her sisters and the largest number of men to ensure their safety. Followed by a scouting party out in front ensuring they would not run into any traps these scouting groups would send a rider back every 4-6 hours to give any general feedback in case in the event of an emergency when a scout would be sent back immediately. There would also be 2 smaller groups of scouts out to the side's ensuring that they were protected on all sides. Finally a small group of men would be bringing up the rear tasked with obscuring their tracks wherever possible and also to ensure that the enemy were not right on their tails. They had also worked out the guard rotations sharing it out equally between the various groups. The decision was the try and ride as had an as fast as possibly while still trying to preserve the horses as best as they could.

"Thank you gentlemen I appreciate your cooperation, tell you men to get a good night's sleep as they are going to need it we leave at dawn."

Rowan escorted Helena back to her tent "You did very well" he whispered as they approached her tent.

"Do you think so? I have never really had to command men in a military scenario before, I wasn't sure how they would take it but they actually seemed to respond really well. I just hope it works, ultimately it will boil down to the question of if our head start was large enough."

"Well try not to worry about that for now we can just do our best over the coming days and I if worst comes to worst we will be prepared to fight. I promised I would return you safely home and that I will do I guarantee it."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next few days followed much the same pattern they departed at dawn and travelled all day, stopping only long enough to rest the horses before setting off again. They would set up camp again as darkness started to close in where a quick meal would be prepared before sleep. Helena was beginning to think that they had got away with their escape without incident until the evening of their 6th day. Helena had just started to head to her tent ready for bed when she got a horrible feeling that she was being watched. She looked around and could not see anyone most of her men were all gathered round the large fire in the middle of their camp eating and talking merrily. She took another few steps before stopping again, there was definitely someone there in the darkness just off to her left. "Who's there?" She called out in a loud voice hoping if nothing else to alert some of her men. Helena tried to gage whether she should run or stand her ground, the chances of her tripping up in the dark were pretty high. "Come out of the shadows whoever you are." She shouted again even louder this time but she couldn't quite keep the slight edge of fear from her voice. She had just decided that she should risk making a run for it when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She spun around but was too late and two strong hands grabbed her from behind, one hand clamped round her mouth. Helena bit down hard on the middle finger while thrusting her elbow backwards into her attacker's chest. As soon as her mouth was released she let out the loudest scream she could muster, in answer to this the hand was quickly slapped over her mouth again. She was cursing herself for not running earlier and prayed to the old gods and the new that someone had heard her scream. Helena tried to think clearly and remember what her father had taught her. As the attacker tried to drag her off the other figure appeared out of the shadows to assist. It was now or never so Helena stamped her foot down hard on her attacker's foot and then threw her head back in the direction of his face. She heard a satisfying crunch and a yell of pain which told her that her aim had been good.

Her attacker stumbled backwards and as he did so he let go of Helena she dashed forwards shouting as she went, the figure of the second attacker loomed in front of her and she crashed into his open arms. "Got you." He said in a gruff voice "Let move before her guards come running."

"What about the other two?" Her first attacker said through a face full of blood.

"We don't need them as well she will do for her brother and her husband now move it unless you want your throat slit."

"Oh gods." Helena thought panic creeping in she kicked and thrashed about with every inch of her body but the men were two strong. Between them they picked her up and starting hurrying towards the edge of camp. Suddenly one of the men went down with a thud taking her and the other attacker with him. Helena rolled over and came face to face with her first attacker lying dead on the floor with an arrow sticking out of his neck. Helena let out a muffled scream and tried to move away but the second attacker was already up on his feet and he was dragging her with him. He was dragging her by the foot along the floor while keeping his eyes searching for the source of the arrow. Helena scrabbled at the floor trying to find a rock to grip onto to but it was no use. Then out of the darkness leapt Rowan and before her attacker had even noticed him Rowan had swung his sword and spilt the man's life blood over the earth. Helena was covered in the spray of blood and she just lay on the floor for a moment trying to regain control of herself. She was fighting the urge to be sick and also the urge to cry and scream, talking about death was one thing but seeing a man killed right in front of you and being covered in his blood was another.

She could hear Rowan shouting out instructions to the men and the sound of movement above her. Then she could feel some strong arms under her as she was lifted up from the ground. "Don't worry Helena I have you now your safe." Rowan Whispered as he carried her back to camp. Helena realised she was crying and she franticly tried to wipe the tears from her face before she was seen by all the men. Rowan entered her tent and lay her down on the bed, Lily was already in there waiting for her. The two of them had a whispered discussion above her head before Lily went hurrying out of the room and Rowan came to sit on the edge of her bed.

"I'm so sorry Helena that should never have happened, it went a lot further than I intended."

Helena sat bolt upright, "What do you meant it went a lot further than you intended?"

Rowan looked down at his hands for a moment, then the lightbulb clicked on in Helena's head.

"You used me as bait didn't you." She whispered through clenched teeth, she was seething and was trying not to scream at Rowan. Rowan eventually met her gaze.

"You must understand I was monitoring the situation the whole time and if it ever looked like your life was in danger I would have intervened but I wanted to know if they were targeting you or your sisters. So I could try and coordinate the guards as appropriate. I also wanted to work out how they had got into camp and also how they planned on exiting to show where our weaknesses lie" Rowan looked a little guilty but he kept her gaze the whole time pleading with his eyes for her to understand.

"You were monitoring the situation. Really? Well good job there I am so relieved you were monitoring the situation imagine how things would have gone if you had acted rather than watched. Umm let's think oh yes I wouldn't be covered in cuts and bruises or have what I am pretty sure is a broken finger for starters. Then there is also the small matter of questioning the intruders we could have captured one and questioned him I am pretty sure that would have given us all the information we needed to answer your burning questions. I respect you enough to at least try and inform you before I act in a manner that could endanger your life. But don't worry feel free to put my life in danger again if you have any other questions that need answering." Helena's heart was pounding as she seethed with rage. She tried to calm herself down however it was proving a rather difficult task.

Rowan remained calm and let Helena have her rant he then gently picked up her hand and examined it carefully. "Your right I think your finger is broken I will get some bandages to bind your finger to another to keep it straight." He slowly place her hand back down and then signed. "I'm sorry you got hurt you know I would never mean for that to happen, I would willingly give my life for yours and if I had even for second believed you were in real danger I would have stepped in. As for informing you I was on my way to tell you when you walked right into their hands there was nothing I could do but to either observe them or ill them so I chose to observe and see if I could learn anything. I know you were scared and I know it's not any comfort but the sounds of your screams nearly killed me and I wouldn't unnecessarily put you through all that. My mission in life is to keep you safe and sometimes that means putting you a little in harm's way today to better protect you in the future." He stroked her hand as he spoke and his calming tone helped to release some of Helena's anger.

"Don't think I am forgiving you that easily or quickly." Helena said stiffly, she hated the fact that she had already forgiven him. She wanted to stay mad for at least a little longer but it was no use she knew Rowan would never do anything that was not in her best interests and that if he said it was for the best then it probably was.

Lily hurried back into the tent bringing warm water for a bath and a heap of fresh bandages. "Let's get you all cleaned up my lady the bath will help you feel a lot better, you'll see." Helena sank into the bath and Lily was right it did make her feel better although the water turned a shade of brown from all the dirt and blood that had covered her. As she was in the bath Lily cleaned her wounds and cleaned her up. When she eventually got out of the bath Lily dressed her cuts and scrapes with the bandages, the worse cut was on her shoulder from where she had been dropped by her attacker when the arrow took him down. Once she was dressed Rowan returned and checked her bandages and then he bandaged her hand himself claiming that he was an expert on broken fingers and hands.

"Just don't give me a wonky finger."

Helena longed for sleep so she shooed Rowan and Lily away and climbed into bed, that night all she could see were the faces of her attackers and the night's events repeated again and again. She awoke many times and once she felt Lily dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth and humming a calming melody. When she had finally had enough of the endless nightmare she got out of bed to find Lily curled up on the floor at the foot of her bed under a small blanket. Helena reached across and picked up a larger blanket and placed it softly over Lily's sleeping form. Grabbing her night robe she slipped it on and then creeped out of her tent careful, not to wake Lily. The cool early morning air was a welcome relief and she let it wash over her for a minute before turning to her guards.

She bid them a good morning before taking off for a walk around camp, as she had expected 2 of the guards fell in behind her although they kept their distance she was still very aware of them. After 2 minutes Rowan joined her, "That didn't take long." Helena chuckled.

"You know me, I am a hard man to get rid of." He joked then his tone changed to one of concern. "How are you doing after last night? And don't you think about lying to me My Lady I know you have had a rough night." Helena stopped and looked up at him.

"Seriously can I not have a bad dream without you knowing? And seeing as I am being honest no I had a terrible night's sleep and I feel like a giant has picked me up by the ankles and slammed me into the side of a mountain. Apt from that I am fine. "A look of pain shot across Rowan's face and Helena instantly felt bad. "Sorry Rowan you know I get a little grumpy when I don't sleep, besides I still haven't fully forgiven you for last night anyway."

Rowan grinned "Out of curiosity how long will it take for you to forgive me?"

"Oh at least another couple of hours." She could never stay mad at Rowan for long he was like a big brother to her and whatever he did she still loved him and could never stay mad for long.

They turned and started to head back to her tent when she suddenly stopped in her tracks, "Rowan get the men up and moving now, they are coming."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rowan was a blur of movement and soon the entire camp was, Helena sat down in a quiet spot which seemed the exact opposite of what she should be doing but she needed to think. Questions were flying round her head although they key questions was how they had managed to catch up with them as they had a good head start. At that moment a bird came and landed a few meters away from her where it pecked at the ground and then flew of again. Helena nodded to herself "It must have been a bird," Helena mused to herself "But who did she send it to?" She wasn't sure how much longer they could outrun their pursuers, chances ae their horses were fresher and so were the men. Her men had over a week with little sleep and the horses had been pushed hard as well for a week now and they still have another week and a half to go maybe even longer.

"What an idiot I am" Helena exclaimed and she smiled to herself and she ran off to find Rowan. She spotted him directing a few of his men "How long would it take us to reach my husband's nearest banner man?"

Rowan gave her a quizzical look, "4 maybe 3 days why?" Then it dawned on him, "You know that might work, we will be pushing it but we might make it."

"Send messengers ahead to ensure that they are expecting us and the manor of our arrival, I will write them a letter quickly leaving them in no doubt as to what to do."

As the camp was being packed up around her Helena quickly wrote her letter while leaning on an old tree stump, by the time the letter was done everything was packed away and the men were mounting up.

Their party set off pushing the horses as fast as they dared along the road, Helena kept looking over at her sisters who she knew must be tired of all this travel. Her men had remained in pretty high spirts considering it all which was a relief especially if they were to be caught she needed the men to be able and willing to fight. They shortened their breaks a much as physically possible and rode until the light faded beyond the horizon.

Rowan came to sit next to Helena by the fire on the second night, he looked exhausted.

"Rowan when was the last time you slept?"

"Why last night of course." He said with a grin.

"How long for?"

"Well that is a completely different question and one that I don't know the answer to. On the plus side with the amount of ground we have covered we should be entering Lord Waverley's lands tomorrow. So let's just hope he accepts us even with the Lannister's so close on our tails."

Helena smiled "He hates the Lannister's after Tywin killed his father and Jamie killed his brother so we should be in luck, providing we reach them in time."

"How are your sisters holding up?"

"Arya is fine, worried about father but happy to be with us and away from Kings landing. Sansa on the other hand has not spoken to me since she found out we were taking her away from Kings landing according to Arya she blames me for fathers arrest and thinks that if only we returned they would let him go. I tried to explain that father was trying to get them out of Kings landing anyway I just gave him a way to do it. Sansa was having none of it I honestly believe if she could she would go back to Kings landing and drag us all back with her."

"She will come around."

"That's the thing I am worried that she won't and if the Lannister's kill father I am worried she will hate me forever. Selfish I now but I don't want to lose a father and a sister in this mess."

"Get some rest one more day and we can breathe for a day or two anyway." Rowan kissed her on the top of her head and then marched off to make his tour of the guards.

That night she barley slept, she kept half expecting someone to burst into her tent to try and kill her. She knew they must be close by now by not knowing how close was killing her. They set off even earlier than they had the previous mornings, the whole camp could feel the end drawing near and they were all trying to hurry it along. At one point several people including Helena could have sworn that they saw a glimpse of red on top of a hill not far behind but they shook those ideas out of their head and dug their heels in deeper. Finally they could see a group waiting for them ahead all showing the Waverly banners of an ear of corn crossed with an arrow one of the strangest coat of arms in the south. Helena could see Lord Waverly himself with his now rather substantial form sat atop of a large black stallion.

Helena moved to the front of their group accompanied by Rowan, "My Lord I trust we find you well."

Lord Waverly, gestured with his hand towards himself and boomed, "Why my Lady I am in the finest of form, I will be even better if I get to kill a few Lannister's before the day is done."

Helena could not help but smile the relief no doubt visible on her face, "I trust you got my letter then."

"Yes, yes and we are here to escort you back to Waverly Manor where I insist you stay a few days to rest before we help you on the final leg of your journey."

"Thank you my Lord you are most kind, my sisters and I along with my men are all very tired and so will be most grateful of a few days rest before setting off again."

"Well let us not waste any more time then, I will leave my men here for a while to ensure that the Lannister men don't get any ideas." With that Lord Waverly turned his horse around and proceeded off in the direction of his home, Helena brought her horse next to his and the whole part set off. With the exception of Waverly's men who stood guard over their Lords lands.

Waverly Manor was like heaven after the past few weeks, a proper bed and time and comfort to enjoy a meal at a table. The Waverley's were very hospitable and seemed very relaxed with their company. One of Waverley's captains returned that night to report that the Lannister soldiers had arrived not an hour after we had departed there had been 100 of them. Their captain had tried to insist that they were admitted but Waverly's men had turned them away however they thought they may be back. Waverly sent his captain back with orders to keep men posted on the boarders to ensure that the Lannister men didn't decide to come back.

The three days flew by and before long Helena and her party were all mounted up gain and ready to set off. 50 of Lord Waverly's men were to accompany them until they reached a contingent of Lord Cavill's men which her husband was sending to take over from Waverly. Rowan however was still on edge, however Helena got the feeling he would have been on edge if she was surrounded by 1000 men. Arya had cheered up but Sansa was still trying to ignore Helena's entire existence. The party set off at a much slower pace than the one they had used to get to Waverly Manor. The atmosphere was much more relaxed although Rowan ensured that the men still remained vigilant and that their scouts still patrolled the surrounding area. 4 days into their journey they met up with her husband's men, Helena bid farewell to Lord Waverly's men and thanked them again for their kindness and hospitality. The final few days of Helena's journey seemed to drag she was longing to see her sons and husband again for it had been far too long since she had last seen them. Just as she was starting to believe they would never reach home there is was how she had missed the castle of light. She had often wondered how it got the name but now she could see in the midday sun the light was bouncing of the light stone walls making the walls shine. It looked like it was glowing and radiating light and the glittering blue ocean behind added to the sparling brilliance of the whole sight.

Helena turned to her sisters "Welcome to my home and your home for the near future." Even Sansa could not deny the beauty of the place and actually looked happy for the slightest of moments. The party picked up their pace and raced towards the castle delighted at the prospect of an end to their long journey.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sam was waiting for them on the steps of the castle smiling, Helena practically jumped off her horse and into his arms. She was so relieved to be home again and with her best friend again she instantly felt safer and more relaxed.

"Hello my love did you miss me?" he said flashing her his boyish grin. He hugged her close then turned to Arya and Sansa who were waiting on the bottom step, "Welcome Ladies, my sisters. I apologise for your journey but there really was no other way to get you out of Kings Landing before all the trouble began. If we had left it another day it would have been a completely different story. But you are here now and safe and that is the main thing, my home is your home anything you require just let one of us know and we can sort it." Finally Sam turned to the men and addressed them, thanking them for their work and declaring that there would be a feast tonight in honour of the party's safe return. The men cheered and Sam smiled, "Sir Rowan I need to discuss a few matters with you shall we say two hours in my study?"

"Yes my Lord" Rowan nodded.

"Shall we go and say hello to our son's?" Sam said to Helena taking her arm and turning to head up the front steps.

Helena turned to her sisters "Come on you two we will show you your rooms on the way."

An hour later and Helena and Sam arrived at their room, "What news of my father?"

"The last bird I received said that he was still imprisoned although rumour was that he may be offered the chance to take the black. I have a few men in place who will try and free him if the opportunity presents its self so there is still hope for him yet." Helena smiled at Sam this was why she loved him so much he always knew what to say and always try and help. She leaned forward and kissed him and he kissed her back.

"How much time did you say you have?" she asked in between kisses.

"More than enough." He whispered and pulled her onto the bed.

Several hours later Helena was just putting the finishing touches to her outfit for the feast she had chosen a turquoise dress which blurred into a darker shade of blue at the bottom. Like most of her dresses it floated around her which was perfect for the climate of the south. She had made sure that her sister's wardrobes were fitted with such dresses both to fit the weather and also to replenish their wardrobe as most of their dresses had been left behind in Kings Landing. Sam stuck his head round the door "Are you ready my love? Or do you need another 4 hours?" Helena turned round and grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at his head. Sam ducked out of the way and stepped into the room holding his hands up. "I surrender" he laughed "Although on a serious note you look beautiful my own Winter Rose." He came and kissed her then taking her arm he escorted her out of their room and towards the feast. The room was so full that extra benches had been brought in and placed around the outside of the room to try and seat all the people the food and wine flowed around the rom and the noise filled the night sky. Sansa and Arya sat on the top table Arya for once looked like a proper lady in a new deep purple dress which made her look quite different. Sansa on the other hand and stuck with one of her own dresses although her face grew redder as the night wore on and by the end she was eyeing up Arya's dress.

Half way through the night Sam stood up and addressed the room thanking all the men for the part they had played and warning them that they may be difficult times ahead but that sticking together would make us a force to be reckoned with. Hard as she try Helena's heart wasn't in it, the relief of finally arriving home was starting to wear off and her mind was turning to other matters like her father. She had seen his death repeated over and over again in her mind for weeks but the last few days it was as if it was on loop. The feeling of dread had also been increasing, Helena had initially put it down to her fear about being caught but now they were safe the feeling got worse instead of better. When the time had come to retire to bed Helena had to battle to not look to happy, the call of her bed was nearly irresistible. On her way up to her room she popped into her son's room to kiss them and wish them goodnight. She had missed them deeply in the time they had been parted, she needed to keep them safe and it was one of the only things she truly knew.

She was awoken early the next morning my Sam gently rubbing her shoulder, as she slowly opened her eyes she could tell by Sam's face that her worst fears had come true.

"I'm so sorry my love" he whispered clutching a piece of parchment in his hand.

Helena's tears had already started to flow, "It's alright Sam I already know I think I have known deep down for the past week now but I didn't want to believe it so I just pushed the idea to the back of my mind. Then when we arrived yesterday and you hadn't had any news I hoped I might have been wrong." Sam sat down on the bed beside her and held her close. It was dawn before they finally moved.

"I should get ready then tell my sisters, it has to be me that tells them." Sam nodded.

Helena got ready and put on her black dress with a blue sash it seemed fitting to have the Stark blue to cut across the black. She composed herself before stepping out of her room towards her sister's room. She knocked on Arya's door first and was glad to see that she was already up and dressed. "Arya I have something to tell you and show you, so would you mind coming with me." Arya followed without really saying anything she kept looking up at Helena's face as they made their way to Sansa's room. Helena knocked and was again relieved to find her sister was up and dressed as well. Helena then persuaded Sansa to come with her as well then they all headed outside towards the Winter garden.

She sat her sisters down in her favourite spot in the Winter garden near the weirwood tree and The Winter Rose's. They both looked at her and she could tell that in their hearts like her they already knew. "I'm so sorry." Helena choked and together all three broke down in tears, Helena held them both trying to be strong but nothing she did stopped her tears from flowing down. He had been their rock, the ever present rock with the firmest of foundations. Now it felt like the very floor had been removed from under them and all that remained was a series of pits covered with a thin layer of earth, ready to swallow up all that took a wrong step. Minutes turned into hours as the sisters hugged each other, the walled Winter garden felt safe and separated from the events of the outside world, their own sanctuary from the storm. It was midday when Sam came to find them, he knew where Helena had taken them he approached slowly and softy. He knew what they were feeling having only lost his father 2 years before, he embraced Helena and her sisters and wrapped them in his strong arms. "I know you don't feel like it at the moment but you need to come and eat something, we will all need to keep our strength up for the days to come. Sam took Arya's arm and started escorting her up to the castle. Helena rose and was surprised when Sansa rose and hugged her "I'm sorry" Sansa sobbed into Helena's shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Helena whispered while stroking her hair. The two sisters stood locked in their embrace before Helena finally moved. "We better start heading up otherwise Sam and Arya will start to think we have gotten lost." They walked arm in arm up towards the castle brought back together by their grief their fathers parting gift to them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Helena tried to keep the next few weeks as normal as possible for her sisters as they grieved for their father, while she and Sam were furiously planning and organising their next move. Every night after hers sisters had gone to bed they gathered their Lords and generals together to plan.

"The problem is who can't really afford to declare open war on the Lannister's yet." Sam sighed "We are much closer to their army than your brother so we will have less time to mobilise our troops."

Helena put her hand gently on Sam's arm, "I have a plan, which will buy us a little time. For the moment we will not declare for any side, then when the time comes I believe we can force Joffrey to declare war on us, this will reflect better on us if it all ends badly at least I hope it will. As for the troops we have been getting ready for this for years without anybody else realising. Our blacksmiths have been churning out armour like butter for the past few years to ensure that we have a large stock pile. Each of our Lords has increased their intake of new recruits into their standing armies for the past few years. We ourselves have 5 times as many men in our standing army as we had 3 years ago and we have been sending knights out into the local towns for the last few years to train our people in the basics of sword fighting. Our farmers have also played their part and each major town and city has enough food stored away to last the longest winter let alone a siege. Last but by no means least we have also increased the size of our navy by 3 fold all without anybody else realising because we were at peace. So my love all is not lost and yes we do need to mobilise our troops but so to do the Lannister's." Helena wished she was actually as confident as she sounded but it was important that the men felt reassured, in times of trouble hope was a powerful weapon.

That night like every night Helena dispatched dozens of letters, most to lords in the north including her own brothers and her mother but she also sent regular letters to Stannis to try and create bonds and ties between some of the opposing sides. Helena was trying to keep as many sides happy for as long as possible. She was grateful for the chaos as it helped distract her from her pain. Her father had been a solid rock in her life and now he was gone she felt like she was left adrift in the middle of an ever expanding ocean. Her dreams were also getting worse, her father's death was on a near constant loop however the deaths of other family members were starting to creep in. She kept sending letter after letter to her mother and Robb in an attempt to help steer them clear of harm. However this task was made much more difficult by them, they had always been the most sceptical of her gifts and therefore the most inclined to ignore her warnings. Helena was trying to plan everything in order to ensure her family's safety a task that scared her more than anything else, every death was on her hands. She didn't know how many more death she could cope with her father's blood already coated her hands.

Another few weeks went past and the armies of all sides were beginning to take shape, "The Lannister's have sent us another letter ordering us to head back to Kings Landing and to pledge our allegiance and to return your sister Sansa to her fiancé." Sam announced over breakfast.

"I would have thought beheading her father was a sign of an end to their engagement. What does he expect her to smile at him and thank you for presenting her with her father's rotting head on a spike. Goodness knows what he would give her as a wedding present some more heads knowing Joffrey. I tell you he is an advert for why not to sleep with you siblings if ever I saw one." Helena said coldly.

"Are you alright my love you seem a little off?"

"Yes I'm fine just tired and a little under the weather, nothing to worry about." At that moment Helena was overcome with the urge to be sick, she made her hurried excuses and ran towards her rooms. Lily was in her room tidying when she burst in, Helena ignored her and ran to the bathroom where she proceeded to be quite ill. "Are you alright my lady?" Lily said rushing into the bathroom.

"Yes Lily I'm fine" Helena said "I'm just…"

"My lady?" Lily whispered coming to place a hand on Helena's arm. "You have gone quite pale, do you want me to get the Maester?"Realisation hit Helena, as she slowly put everything together.

"Yes Lily can you please fetch the Maester."

An hour later Sam met Helena in the winter garden, with his usual grin. "Are we not a bit old for secret rendezvous? Not that I mind." Sam sat next to Helena in their usual spot beside the Winter roses, where they held hands for a moment.

"I'm pregnant Sam." Helena whispered. Sam looked at his wife for a moment before a huge smile broke out across his face. Without saying a word he hugged her and they remained like this for several minutes. "Well this piece of news is like a ray of sunshine in amongst the darkness that surrounds us." Sam smiled.

"Talking of darkness that surrounds us, we have another meeting to attend." Helena said pulling Sam to his feet. "I'm glad you're happy about the baby though, I know the timing is not ideal but every baby is a miracle so maybe it will bring us luck especially as my mother and brother are still ignoring my advice."

As they approached the castle they could hear the sound of clashing swords.

"How is she getting on?" Helena chuckled.

"As I suspected she is a natural, she could even give you a run for your money." He grinned as they rounded the corner they saw Arya practising with her sword needle in the courtyard with the castle's Master at arms. Arya looked happy which is more than Helena had seen her in a while, she smiled to herself when she realised how alike they both were. "My mother would be spitting feathers if she saw this." Helena laughed. Arya looked up and waved, Helena waved back. "That's one sister happy I will go on check on Sansa, then join you in your study."

"How was Sansa?" Sam asked as Helena entered his study half an hour later.

"She's fine, she is making a dress with Lily. Arya has her needle whereas Sansa prefers a more traditional needle. What news is there today?"

"Stannis and Renly are busy gathering their forces, your brother is also amassing the North. They're calling it the battle of the 5 kings, I am feeling a bit left out maybe I should proclaim myself King, how do you fancy being a Queen?"

Helena shot him a warning look, "If I had wanted to be queen I would have married a king as it happens I married a jester so that must make me the fool."

"I'm sorry you know I can't help myself anyway, we need to decide what we are doing. When are we declaring and for whom."

Helena sat in silence for a moment. "I do not believe that Renly's campaign will last long so we can discount him along with the Iron born. That leaves us with three Stannis, Joffrey and Robb, know I will not bow the knee to Joffrey even if my life depended on it I will not."

"No one is asking you to, any man that finds playing around with crossbows fun and who is also a coward and a liar will not have me willing bending the knee. That just leaves Stannis and Robb and I feel that this may be an obvious choice."

"Robb is my brother and he is a good man and he will make a good king in the north. Stannis I fear will never sit on the Iron throne, I just see a trail of death and destruction around him besides I don't like the company he has started to keep. The tales of the red priestess with him I find troubling."

"Robb it is then." Sam nodded

"But Sam you will need to talk it through with all of your lords because for this to work they will all have to feel like they have agreed. As siding with the North goes against their history and their instincts."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Helena seemed to spend every day dividing herself between her children, sisters, people and her endless letter writing and meetings. Her boys were growing up fast they were almost 2 already and not babies anymore, and her huge belly which seemed to grow by the hour was a reminder of just how much they had grown.

Helena sighed as she paused from writing her letter to her brother to gaze out of the window at the ever changing surrounds. Every day the signs of war became ever more present on the surroundings. The mass of tents outside their walls and the ever increased security both served to calm and concern Helena. Just then Sam walked in the room "what are you doing out of bed?" he scowled, "The Maester said you were to stay in bed today as you have been looking rather pale the last day or two and I agreed with him."

"I am fine really besides how can you really expect me to stay in bed with everything going on, besides I get more peace while awake than I do in my sleep."

Sam looked her over clearly unconvinced.

"Besides I need to write to my bother for all the good it will do me, I don't think he even reads them anymore I know my mother certainly doesn't."

"I don't know he seems to be doing alright so far."

"Yes he is but it's what he will do In the future that worries me not what he has done in the past. At the moment the Lannister forces are trying to juggle multiple threats, but that will change soon enough after all Renley is dead that just leaves Stannis and the Iron born."

Sam looked at his wife she looked tired all the time and since her father's death it was as if a piece of her had died and the pregnancy was taking its toll. The stress was slowly waring her down but somehow she kept going with the same steely determination which he had always loved and admired about her. He wished he could protect her and the rest of his family from the outside world but in his heart he knew that this wasn't possible. "Stannis is making his move on Kings Landing who knows this might all be over in a matter of days." Sam said hopefully.

Helena looked at Sam with a sad smile "Perhaps."

A week later they received the message that Helena had been expecting, "Stannis's forces have been decimated." Sam said in a sober tone. "I think you already knew that though."

"Nothing I see is ever certain but yes I had seen his army and navy destroyed by a wave of wildfire, although Stannis still lives so there is still some hope but I fear this will not be his last defeat and all I see ahead of him is death."

"Has your brother responded to your letters?"

"Yes but not in the way I had hoped he thanked me for the advice but wanted to remind me that he has the best advisers the north has to offer and that my mother suggests that I forces on caring for my children and sisters."

"So basically he wants you to stop writing him letters."

"No its worse he wants me to stop writing him letters however he will take our men and allegiance and he mentioned that would like to arrange a meeting with you. Alone."

Sam burst out laughing "Does he now and when would he like to meet, may I ask?"

"He wants you to travel north with all haste, you will have to go via boat tough as the roads north are blocked by the Lannister's."

"Does he realise I am Warden of the South and not just one of his banner men that he can order about as he feels inclined?"

"Ah well he is a king now you know, King in the North they are all calling him so get ready to kneel." Helena said with a grin.

That night the castle was awoken by Helena going into labour.

"Push my lady, push, I can see the head."

Sweat poured down Helena's face as she pushed for all she was worth, her face screwing up with the effort. One of her maids dabbed her forehead with a cool sponge while she could hear Sam pacing around outside the room.

"Here it comes." Lily shouted as with one final push Helena's son was delivered into the word.

"It's a boy my Lady, a beautiful boy."

Helena reached for her son and cradled him before he was quickly taken off her by a maid.

Three hours later Sam was finally allowed into the room, "Waiting outside this room has been one of the hardest things in my life, listening to you in such pain and being helpless to stop it."

"Try being the one in pain." Helena whispered back.

Sam chuckled "Very true."

Two maids entered the room each cradling a tiny bundle. "Twins again we are giving the Lannister's a run for their money."

Helena smiled as she was handed her daughter and Sam was handed their son.

"Have you thought of any names?" Sam asked, "Because I have been thinking and I think we should call our son Eddard, after your father and our daughter Arianna after my mother. As both were very special people both of which are no longer with us." Sam stopped and looked at his wife who had tears in her eyes. "Of course if you don't like Arianna we can change it."

Helena put her finger on his lips "Ssshh, it's beautiful and as for calling our son Eddard." Helena stopped mid-sentence as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I know." Sam said as he put one arm around his wife and held his son in the other, "He would have been so proud of you and I will be honoured to name my son after such a kind and honourable man. I can only hope our son lives up to the name."

"He will do, and you're not so bad yourself."

A week later Sam departed for the North, unable to postpone is journey any more for fear of worsening weather conditions and advancing Lannister forces. Waving Sam off was a horrible feeling as they hadn't been separated for longer than a day since their escape from Kings Landing. "Come back to me." Helena whispered as she watched the ships sails disappear over the horizon.

Helena turned to head back towards the castle when she saw Ser Rowan heading towards her clutching a scroll in one hand and his other had resting on his sword.

"It's from Lord Tywin my Lady."

"And so the games really begin."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Remind me why we are doing this again?" Rowan said gruffly as his horse moved restlessly underneath him.

Helena sat in silence for a moment feeing the breeze on her face, "I am doing this for my 4 babies at home and the rest of my family. Not to mention the thousands of other people whose wellbeing and lives depend on the decisions of a handful of people. It's our responsibility to make the right choice for them as well as ourselves even if those decisions are hard."

"Why do you always do that, come out with a statement that makes me look like a horrible person?"

Helena chuckled, "Sorry Rowan and you're not a horrible person and I only manage to come up with a statement like that because I have already had the same conversation in my own head."

Helena really didn't feel as confident as she acted but she knew that this meeting had to happen. Ever since Tywin's letter arrived events had been leading up to this moment, so here Helena sat with a handful of men around her waiting for Lord Tywin and the Lannister cohort to arrive. They were meeting on the border of Helena's lands but being so close to her own lands didn't make Helena feel any safer.

"I still say we should have brought more men." Rowan said bringing Helena out of her own thoughts.

"You know why we couldn't bring any more 20 was the agreed upon number for both sides to try and avoid either side bringing their entire army with them."

"Do you honestly think that would stop Tywin?" Rowen said sarcastically.

"No I don't, that's what our scouts are for." As she said this they could see a man galloping towards them. "Talking of scouts."

"They are here my Lady."

"How many?"

"50"

"Inform our archers that we may be in need of their services after all, have them all ready in position but they are not to fire unless I give the signal."

They could see the Lannister party approaching now, the red seaming to spread over the ground like a pool of blood. "Well we are honoured we have the Tywin and the King himself, this will make things a lot easier."

"Easier?" Rowan hissed.

Helena didn't reply she silently said her prayers to the old gods and the new and fixed a confident smile on her face. She had made sure she looked the part of a high born lady today with a floaty pale pink dress on that accentuated her curves and her feminine side. She felt sick if her plan went even slightly wrong they could all end up dead, the only problem was her plan was centred entirely around Joffrey and it was as unpredictable as it came.

"Lady Helena" Lord Tywin said as he pulled his horse to a halt 10 meters in front of her and Rowan.

"My Lord Tywin, how long has it been 6 years?" Helena replied back with her most dazzling smile. She then turned to Joffrey, "Your Majesty, what an honour to see you again, we were not expecting to be graced by your presence today."

"I am here to escort my fiancé back to Kings Landing after all I did not give her permission to leave in the first place." Joffrey sneered and scanned her rows of men searching for her sister.

"Sansa is not here your Majesty and neither is my youngest sister Arya."

Anger flashed across Joffrey's face and he was about to open his mouth when Tywin jumped in.

"Lady Helena we are here to settle the small matter of where your loyalty's lie, and as your Husband is warden of the South we thought it would be better done in person. Where is your lord husband, he appears to be missing."

Helena nodded with an expression of sadness on her face, "Unfortunately my husband is out of the kingdom, he departed shortly before your message was received and is not due back for another few weeks at least. As I am sure you can understand this complicates matters for me slightly as he is the warden of the South not me."

As Helena had been talking Tywin has been looking her up and down with a hungry expression. Her father had revealed to her after she had married Sam that he had received several offers of marriage for her one from Tywin himself. Apparently he had been impressed when he saw her at The Great Gathering and he resented the idea of leaving his lands to his youngest son, so another heir would solve this.

Joffrey was now getting impatient, "We are only here now because my grandfather wanted to give you a second chance to pledge your banners to ours, a less lenient king would just have you all killed. But instead I am here to offer you one last chance to bend the knee before I add your heads to the spikes at Kings Landing, you might recognise one or two while you're there."

Tywin gave his Joffrey a warning look which Joffrey ignored.

"As I was saying I wanted to send our army down here to return only with your head but my Grandfather thought you may reconsider."

"A wise and generous move indeed your Majesty, it would be foolish and rash for anyone to rush into a war on multiply fronts when there may be a chance to reconcile your differences first." Helena could see Joffrey's temper flash again as she continued talking calmly. "However as I have previously said I need my husband here to carry out the discussions with you after all as I am sure you can appreciate he would not want me to make is decision for him. Especially when the matter is as important as this one." Behind her some of the men were nodding in agreement.

"Lady Helena I am surprised." Tywin said with a small smile curling across his face, "You always struck me as a very free spirit and certainly not one to be restrained by her husband. Lord Cavill has done a better job than I had previously given him credit."

Helena chuckled "It's a work in progress my Lord but on this matter I must insist he is here."

"Fine let's move onto a different topic for now, the small matter of your sister."

Helena smiled "Ah a topic I can give you and answer on. My father's death was seen by my family as an ending of the engagement. My sister is still understandably upset by the ordeal and my mother and brother have asked if she remain with me and my husband for the foreseeable future."

"I will not allow it" Joffrey spat, "In the name of the Gods I am the King and I say where my fiancé will remain and I can tell you now it's not here with you. Your father was a traitor and his bad blood clearly runs through your family's veins."

"If that is the case your grace surely I am doing you a service by keeping this bad blood from polluting the royal blood line."

By now Joffrey was turning a shade of purple "Hand her over to me or so help me I will have your whole family's heads on spikes. I was told you were intelligent but all I see in front of me is a stupid whore who clearly needs a good…"

Whatever it was the Joffrey thought she needed Helena never found out as Tywin chose that moment to interrupt his grandson "...Well we don't seem to be getting anywhere with this, Helena deliver Sansa to us and present yourself and your husband at court in the next 2 weeks or we will assume you are not with us but against."

"No" Joffrey shouted. "I will not be mocked and insulted in this manor, I am not a weak king that you can dictate to. You must bend the knee now or the Lannister army will sweep over your lands raping and burning everything they find. Either you are loyal to your king or you are a traitor and a liar with no honour like your father, mother and brother."

Helena smiled "My family are not perfect I will grant you that, but any man that claims that my father had no honour clearly has none himself. My father was the most honourable man I have ever met and any man that claims he had none has no notion of the word and therefore is clearly not fit to lead. So no your Majesty I will not be bending the knee to you today if like your grandfather suggested you are willing to wait until my Lord Husband is back I am sure he will consider your proposals carefully."

"Then consider yourself a traitor and your husband as well." Joffrey then turned to his men, "Bring her to me the first man that does will earn himself 20 gold dragons."

Helena raised her hand and a single arrow landed in the ground between the two parties. "I would advise your men to remain where they are if they wish to make it back to Kings Landing alive.

Tywin shouted at the men to stand down and he barked something at Joffrey which earnt him a glare. "My Lady you appear to be lacking in some of your fathers honour." Tywin snapped.

"Not at all My Lord you see 10 of the men stood behind me are unarmed Lords here to witness what you had to say in order to help make up their minds regarding who's side they wish to join. The 10 behind me were previously in favour of siding with the Lannister army so I brought them here to even out my favour for the North." Turning to her Lords she asked, "I am sorry my Lords is appears our decision has been made for us, if however you still wish to join the Lannister's and our King then by all means go n join them and I will certainly not hold it against you."

Lord Belkin moved forwards and stopped beside Rowan "My Lady I fear you were right and my only regret is that I doubted you at the start my banners are yours to follow you until whatever end." With that he turned and started galloping away back South followed by the rest of the Lords.

Helena turning back round to Tywin smiled, "So as you can see that leaves me with an additional 10 men who I chose to position a little higher than you and I."

"I can see that our negotiations are over." Tywin said with a cold edge to his voice.

"Yes I believe they are. Helena said curtly

"I'm not…." Joffrey began.

"Enough" Growled Tywin

"Not until I…"

"Silence."

With that Tywin barked a final order and the Lannister red turned and started to head off back to Kings Landing but for how long, Helena wasn't sure.

Post look outs along the key roads to ensure that a Lannister doesn't lose their way and end up at our gates anytime soon. Rowan issues his instructions and then turned back to Helena with a grin "How did you do that?"

"What"

"How did you get your own way without really doing anything, you are now at war with the Lannister's while still keeping the Southern Lords on your side. Old Belkin's family have sided with the Lannister's in every way for the last 500 years."

"I just left Joffrey to do his thing which is to lose his temper and to then try and kill someone, simple really."

Rowan laughed "You do amaze me you know."

"Let's head home I have a few letters to write , besides we are now at war so it is time to start implementing all those plans that we have been crafting over the past few months. Poor Joffrey won't know what hit him."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Are you alright my lady?" Lily asked as she helped Helena into a more comfortable dress for the evening. Helena smiled at Lily, Lily was more than a handmaid to Helena she was her best friend and confidant. On their way to meet with Tywin the bulk of Helena's men has camped a few hours out from the meeting spot and Lily had insisted on coming to. Lily had made Helena's tent feel like a home away from home and she had even had a bath waiting for her when she arrived to camp.

"Yes Lily I'm fine thank you, have I ever told you how wonderful you are?"

Lily chuckled "Yes I think you may have mentioned it."

"Lily could you please ask Ser Rowen to join me, tell him it's regarding our dear friends the Lannister's."

Lily curtsied and left.

A few minutes later Rowan arrived, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything's fine although I feel we may have some uninvited guests this evening."

"Who?" Rowan asked looking concerned.

"Tywin and a few hand selected men, if or should I say when they arrive can you please bring Lord Tywin here."

"Is that really wise my lady? Your risking your life and for what end?"

"He is coming here to scare me and to test our resolve, if I don't show him that we can't be intimidated and that we are strong then our plan will not work. We need to make the Lannister's feel that they are under threat from the north and the south and that we pose a real threat. If they don't divide their forces then I fear my brother will not be King in the North for much longer then they will be able to focus their attentions onto us. As they now have the Tyrells as well that could be a slight problem."

Rowen studied Helen for a moment, "So let me get this straight instead of making them think we are not a threat and so not worth the effort, we want them to see us as a real threat? Is this all just to save your brother?"

"Of course not Rowan." Helena glared "How dare you suggest that I would endanger the lives of my children and husband to save my brother. Joffrey would come for us eventually and I for one would rather fight him when there is another army also fighting him as it helps to share the load. Do you want to fall in line and support Joffrey and the Lannister's?"

"No of course not Joffrey is a monster and a coward which is a terrible combination in a king, but..."

"Then if you are not with him, you are against him which means your head is on the block followed by a spike. I for one do not fancy being a decoration on the walls of the Red Keep. This kingdom is at war, everyone must pick a side. All sides will experience loss, but some losses are more grievous than others. I would rather lose my life than my honour and rather damage my body than my soul. Whereas Joffrey would rather lose his honour and damage his soul than suffer any physical damage but he doesn't care what he does to others. I can never follow him or support him so my side has been chosen."

They sat in silence for several minutes before Rowan stood and moved to kneel before Helena, "Forgive me my lady, I'm sorry I doubted your motives."

Helena smiled and kissed him on is cheek "There is nothing to forgive my friend, besides I would be a liar if I said I did not want to help my brother, but so far he has rejected my help. Our guests will be here soon once he has arrived will you have some food brought here for us please, he is the hand of the King after all."

Rowen bowed and left and Helena sat alone in her tent. She mulled over what Rowan had said about her motivations. Deep down she feared there was some truth in his words but it was too late for doubt now. "I wish you were here now father, I could really do with some advice."

An hour later Rowan appeared at the entrance to her tent, "My Lady your guest is here."

"Thank you Ser Rowan send him in."

Rowan shoved Lord Tywin into the tent, who promptly straightened his clothes and his usual confident air was about him.

Helena gestured for Tywin to take the seat opposite her, looking up at Rowan she asked casually "Is he armed?"

"No my lady we removed a fine selection of weaponry from Lord Tywin before he entered."

"Thank you Rowan, if you please wait outside I will call if I need any assistance."

Rowan hesitated for a moment then bowed his head and exited the tent.

Helena returned her gaze to Tywin who didn't look at all unnerved by the situation.

"So my lord to what do I owe this unannounced visit, specially one at such a late hour anyone might think you were trying to catch us unawares."

Twin smiled "No my dear lady I merely came to discuss our earlier meeting."

"Ah of course, however if that is indeed the case should our dear king Joffrey not be here it was he after all that declared that we were at war with one another? I would hate to go against the word of the king after all that's what got us into this situation in the first place." Helena said with a small smile.

"My Lady I think we are both too intelligent to waste time playing games with each other, I have come to offer you one last chance to change your mind."

"As I have just said it is not my mind that needs changing. Besides as we are no longer playing games I will not try and word this politely. What would you do in my situation? Would you join the side of the man that murdered your father? Would you join the side of a king that by all accounts is no more Baratheon than I? Or lastly would you side with a man that thinks fun is murdering innocents with a crossbow but who runs away from a battle to hide behind his mother? No the sort of man I have just described has no honour, courage or a right to lead men let alone a kingdom."

Tywin smirked "You are unlike most women I have ever met Helena, but your actions are likely to get you killed."

"Death comes to us all sooner or later."

"Think of your children, are you willing to risk their lives for your northern pride?"

"Northern pride? No my lord Tywin I fear for the word I would be bringing my children up I if your grandson remains on the throne. I am not the only one that should be afraid surely you have realised by now that you can't control him, he is a monster who stopped wearing his chains the moment Robert died. He will slowly but surely turn the whole kingdom against himself and destroy everything you have built up and the Lannister name once again will be thrown into the dirt."

Just then Lily entered with a plates of food and wine, "Here you are my lady".

"Thank you Lily, can you please inform Ser Rowan that our guests will be departing shortly so they will need an escort to the boarder, as they seem to have difficulty finding it."

Lily curtsied and exited the tent.

They ate in silence for a while, each occasionally glancing up to study the other when they thought they were not watching.

"Why are you letting me go?" Tywin asked slowly

"Because you offered me a second chance I will extend the same curtesy to you."

"That is not how you win a battle."

"Perhaps not but kindness and honour can earn you other far more valuable things."

"Such as?"

"Why do your men follow you?"

"Because I ordered them to."

"Because they fear you and you are their Lord. My men fight for me because they want to, they choose to fight for me and that should never be underestimated. A man will do incredible things out of fear but for love he will do the impossible."

Rowan entered the room and Helena stood, "Good night my lord, we will see each other again soon I have no doubt." Helena extended her hand and Tywin took it ad gently kissed it.

"My Lady." With that he was escorted out into the night and the sounds of galloping hoofs filled the air as the men departed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Helena how could you be so reckless, meeting with Tywin and Joffrey? What would have happened if they had ambushed you and taken you prisoner? Everything we have worked for would be for nothing." Sam paced the floor of their bedroom furiously in front of Helena. After a few minutes he turned and sank to the floor in front of her and gently picked up both her hands and kissed them. "Helena you and the children are my world I can't face loosing you."

Helena bent down and kissed the top of his head and for a moment they remained in silence.

Eventually Sam looked up at Helena, Helena kissed him softly. "Sam, you knew when you married me that I was not your average high born lady. The letter arrived after you had left for the north, what did you expect me to do? War is coming to all of us and the Lannister's don't care if you are a man or a woman if you are in their way they are going to try and get rid of you."

"Exactly Helena, I could never live with myself if anything were to happen to you."

Helena pulled him up beside her on the bed and hugged him, "Sam this is war and if we all manage to get through this unscathed it will be a miracle, I intend to fight for my family and for what I believe is right. We knew it would be risky from the start and as long as our children are safe then that is the main thing."

"How can we keep our children safe if we both end up dead? Tell me Helena who will look after our children and you sisters then?" Sam had tightened his grip on her hands as he spoke.

"Sam, my darling we have spent years planning various escape routes and emergency plans should the worst happen to both of us our children will be fine and well taken care of, we have made sure of that. But while the Lannister's parade around thinking they own the entire world an thinking that they can just kill anyone that looks at them the wrong way they will not be safe. All it takes for evil to win is for good to do nothing. I for one intend to do something to stop the tide of red cascading over the land causing endless destruction."

Sam couldn't help but smile "I have to give it to you, you have always had a way with words. I think you could make me agree to anything."

"Good because I need to do something and you are not going to like it." Helena rose and slowly walked over to the window, she looked out over the grounds before slowly turning to face Sam.

"I need to go north to try and talk some sense into my mother and brother before it is too late. I…"

"No! I cannot, no I will not allow it." Sam had jumped to his feet as he spoke and had crossed the room to where Helena stood. "I will not let you…"

"Let me?" Helena said softly, "Sam since when has our relationship been built on me needing your permission?"

"I am your husband and your lord and I command…"

"Command!" Helena raised her voice now, "I am no dog or animal that answers to your beck and call my lord or have you forgotten. Yes I am your wife but last time I check we were a team we were equal in our love and respect for each other. Out of mutual respect and love we consult each other and make decisions together but we have never ever resorted to asking each other for permission. I thought we were different to other couples but no I see that we have been living in a lie. Very well my lord I will depart and leave you to your thoughts as I would hate to disturb them. Or do I need to ask permission to leave as well?"

Sam looked hurt as Helena turned and stormed out of the room.

Helena stormed through the castle and she didn't stop walking until she had reached her winter garden, there she finally released the sobs she had held in during their argument. Helena knew that Sam had not meant to hurt her only to protect but still his words had stung at her like the bite of a whips lash. After a while Helena moved to sit beside the weirwood tree she had taken to doing this more and more often since her father's death.

"What would you do dad?" Helena whispered to the tree. "I am so scared of making a mistake that I am afraid my own fear will hold me back and prevent me from doing what I know is right. I am so scared of losing everyone I hold dear and all I see in my dreams are the deaths of those I love. Mother and Robb especially, I have tried to warn them but they will not listen, my last hope is that they will listen to me if I speak to them in person. I fear If I don't try I will have already sealed their fates and doomed their cause and in turn our own."

Helena sat in silence for a few minutes before a sound brought her back to the present, she turned around to see Sam standing few feet behind her. "How long have you been standing there?"

Sam dropped to his knees beside her, "Long enough" he whispered. "I am so sorry Helena will you ever forgive this fool?"

"Only if you can forgive me my love."

"Of course I can" he murmured in her ear.

The next few weeks passed in a blur of motion as preparations were made for Helena's trip north.

"I don't like it my lady, it's too risky." Rowan sighed on the eve of their departure.

"I know you don't" Helena said softy, "But it's something I have to do, I don't think I would ever forgive myself if I didn't try one last time to save them."

"Do you think they will listen?" Rowan asked sadly.

"No, no I don't." Helena whispered as a silent tear trickled down her cheek. "But I pray I am wrong as at the moment the shadow of death is looming ever darker over them."

They sat in silence for a moment. "Well at least we will be in the North so there shouldn't be too many people that want you dead." Rowan said with a forced smile.

Helena grinned, "Yes it's true we won't have many Lions after our blood but I am not ruling out a pack of wolves. I have been away a long time and I will not go baring any news that they want to hear."

"Whether they are Lions or Wolves I will protect you my lady."

"I know you will." Helena said patting Rowans hand as she made to leave. "Right I am going to say a final goodbye to my children and sisters as we leave early in the morning."

Dawn came and Helena was stood on the dock taking in a final view of the castle of light. Sam put a strong arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "I wish there were another way, I don't like watching you sail away from me. As one day I feel we will part for the last time." Sam's voice wavered as he spoke.

"Oh my love I will never truly leave you, but you know this is something I have to do. We must both be strong for those we love even if they do not want us to be." They remained together until Rowan appeared.

"I's so sorry my lady but we really must sail with the tide."

Helena nodded and kissed Sam "Keep them all safe." She whispered and then she turned and followed Rowan onto the boat.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Are you ready my lady?" Rowan said knowing on Helena's cabin door, Lily opened the door to Ser Rowan. "We have a landing party waiting for us."

"Do we now." Helena laughed "Good job Lily has helped me look the part of wife of the warden of the south then and sister to the King in the North."

Lily stepped back to admire her handiwork after one final alteration to Helena's intricate bun. "There my lady you are done. You look like a queen if I do say so myself."

Helena chuckled "A queen hey, well lets show my brothers men what they are dealing with."

Helena walked out onto deck in a sapphire blue dress with intricate silver detailing over the bodice emphasising her curves with a plunging neckline. Unlike most of her dresses this dress had been specially made to cope with the colder climate so it had long sleeves and was made of much warmer thicker material. She also teemed this up with a silver fur lined cloak and silver fur lined boots with a small heel. Her hair had been twisted up into and intricate bun adorned with silver and blue flowers that sparkled as the light touched them.

As Helena made her way down the ramp leading her off the boat she could see the eyes of her brothers men on her some of them she recognised from her years at Winterfell. She felt a shudder as her eyes fell on the man at the head of the party.

"My Lord Bolton" Helena called, "How many years as it been?"

"Too many my dear Lady Cavil." He replied in a smooth tone, he bowed before her as she approached. "Your brother received word of your arrival and sent us to accompany you and you men to his camp. We are of course at war my lady and it is therefore unwise for you to have made such a journey yourself."

"I thank you for your concern my lord however needs must and I need to speak with my brother and mother on a very urgent matter." Helena replied with as much grace as she could muster.

Helena could hear Rowan barking orders in the back ground to her men both on the ship and those that had disembarked onto the port. She could see Lord Bolton eying her looking her up and down.

"So my Lord how is my brother doing?" Helena asked with her most flattering smile.

"Very well my lady we are pushing the Lannister's back every day."

"How fortunate my brother is to have such loyal men as you at his side." Helena smiled and then turned to Rowen. "Ser Rowan are we nearly ready to depart?"

"Yes my lady all set." Rowen announced with a bow as he gestured for the horses to be brought forward.

"Wonderful, after you Lord Bolton lead the way to my brother."

After several days ride the edge of the Stark camp was finally in sight, relief flooded through Helena as her body ached to be off her horse and back on her own two feet. Lord Bolton's procession lead them right through the camp to the heart where the banners of house Stark surrounded them. She caught a glimpse of her mother up ahead and the look on her mother's face said it all.

"Mother" Helena said as she was helped down off her horse, Helena went to her mother and kissed her cheek. "It has been far too long mother, you are now a grandmother to 4 beautiful little ones."

Catelyn Stark embraced Helena but Helena could tell she wasn't very happy.

"Why have you come Helena? What madness has brought you up here?" Catelyn asked pulling away from her daughter and fixing her with a stony glare.

"I had to come to try and talk to you and Robb and convince you to at least listen to what I have to say." Helena said trying to remain calm. "Please mother at least hear what I have to say."

"We will talk more later." Catelyn said as she kissed Helena on the head. "But for now it is lovely to see your face again, let me take you to see your brother."

Catelyn escorted Helena and Ser Rowan through the maze of tents until they final came to a large tent with a large Stark banner flying outside alongside lots of smaller banners representing the different banner men to the Starks. The meeting inside was clearly getting a little heated when they arrived outside. Suddenly the noise broke off as their presence was announced.

"Helena!." Robb exclaimed as he appeared in the mouth of the tent, he appeared happy enough but it didn't quite meet his eyes. "I would hardly recognise you, father had written to say you had grown more beautiful than the summer sun but I see now that even his words could not capture your beauty."

Helena laughed "Since when did you become so good at flattery, is this how you win your battles and here was me believing that it was down to your military prowess. Instead you defeat them with your flattery."

Robb looked at her for a moment and then they both burst out laughing. "Oh how I have missed you Helena, it has been so long since I have laughed." His expression suddenly darkened and Helena knew he was thinking of their father.

Helena gently laid a hand on his cheek, "I know." She whispered "He would be so proud of you and all that you have achieved."

Robb then turned and proceeded to introduce Helena to his entire war council and all the other lords that had gathered. Helena recognised most from her own childhood and smiled at all in turn. Catelyn then escorted Helena off to her allocated tent for her stay where Lily was already waiting with a hot bath for her.

Helena sank in the bath and mulled over her thoughts. Suddenly Lily was back again "Sorry My lady did I disturb you?"

"No, no of course you didn't Lily, what is it?"

"Well its nearly time for you to go and dine with your brother and well you might feel better in some clothes."

Helena burst out laughing and quickly got out of the bath. Lily had already laid out a beautiful pink dress with details picked out in silver. Again like her earlier dress it had been designed for colder climates so it had longer sleeves and a fuller skirt matched with a soft grey cloak and gloves. This time her hair cascaded down in waves with some pink flowers pinned in to stop it from falling across her face.

Lily stepped back to admire her work before announcing that she was finished. Then Helena stepped out of her tent to find Rowan waiting to escort her to dine with her brother.

The evening passed and after several hours Helena could finally crawl into bed. As she had suspected her brother and mother had not wanted to talk business tonight so she had been making small talk with all of the assembled Lords.

"Tomorrow" Helena vowed, "Tomorrow, I will make tem see reason." With that she finally succumbed to sleep.

Helena awoke early and hurriedly dressed and prepared herself for the coming day. After eating her breakfast she ventured out of her tent into the fresh morning air. Rowan and a handful of guards were up and about outside her tent. "Good morning Ser Rowan any news for me?"

Rowan looked up with a grin. "How do you always know when I have news? Yes as a matter of fact I do have some news." He bent down low and whispered in her ear. "Your brother has Jamie Lannister as his prisoner."

Helena nodded at this piece of news in her head the pieces of her dreams were starting to fit together and take shape. "I want to speak to him." Helena replied quietly. "Can you see about arranging me a private audience."

2 hours later a nervous Rowan was escorting Helena to Jamie Lannister's make shift cell. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this, he could kill you, then what will I tell your family."

"Don't worry Rowan I will have you there waiting in the wings if he does decide to try and kill me besides I am not quite as dim as I look."

Jamie Lannister didn't even look up when the door to his prison was opened, "Just put the food over there." He said lazily nodding his head to a patch of grass near his feet.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise I had to bring some food along as an offering to the mighty King slayer." Helena said sarcasm dripping from every word.

Jamie looked up and grinned, "My lady Cavil, to what do I owe this honour. The last time we spoke I believe it was your wrist that was being restrained." He said with a smirk.

"No my dear Ser last time we spoke I whispered in your ear while reclaiming my wrist."

"Ah yes, now I remember." Jamie said still cloaked in his usual cocky air. "So My lady what brings you so far north?"

"Why to see you of course my dear Ser, what more reason could a lady need. After all I didn't get to say goodbye to you before I had to leave Kings landing."

"No you didn't say goodbye" smirked Jamie "How rude and to think that you Starks pride yourself on your honour and conduct and look where that got your honourable father."

Helena moved a little closer to him and crouched down so she was on his eye level they were now only a meter apart from each other. "My father was killed at the hands of a cruel, evil coward who has no shred of honour or of decency. I have heard people blame his father." Helen whispered. "But don't worry it's not you I blame."

Jamie lunched forward, but Helena had been expecting it so she spun out of the way leaving Jamie to fall flat on his face in the mud of his cell.

"Tut tut Ser Jamie you appear to have lost your balance, how careless of you."

Helena reached out a hand to help pull him back up. As she did so Jamie went for her again but this time she was ready and as he spun around trying to knock her from her feet he was greeted with a shining dagger just inches away from his throat.

"Ser Jamie, I don't know why but I expected you to be better. After all you have never been bothered about spilling Stark blood, your actions at Winterfell proved that."

"You will all die you know that don't you." Jamie whispered.

"That is the only thing in this life that is certain, but trust me when I say that I am going to do everything in my power to keep my family alive for as long as possible. " Helena turned to leave

"You will end up in Lannister hands soon enough then we will see how long you manage to keep them safe."

Helena turned to face Jamie and shot him a dazzling smile, "Well then Ser, then you will truly see what sort of a women you are dealing with. Besides who knows maybe you Lannister's will prove me wrong."

"What and prove that you can be beaten?" Jamie said his cockiness fully restored.

"No that you're not all monstrous beasts with no spine or honour." With that Helena turned and left the cell leaving Jamie alone in the mud.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"What in the name of the gods were you thinking?" Catelyn Stark spat. "He could have killed you!"

Helena sat in her brothers tent calmly, she knew it was better to let her mother have her moment rather than interrupting.

"What did you hope to accomplish? Other than getting yourself killed? But of course I forgot let me guess you saw it in a dream…"

"Enough Mother." Helena said rising to her feet.

For a second Catelyn looked taken aback by her daughter "Excuse me? I am still your Mother."

"Precisely, that is the after all that I am here. However may I also remind you that I am wife of the Warden of the South and therefore I will not sit here and let you talk to me like a little child. Yes you may not have agreed with my actions and you certainly don't, actually never have accepted that I can see anything bar what is in front of me. Regardless of this I have come here to plead with you and Robb to at least heed my caution and listen to what I have to say. But may I remind you that my so called dreams enabled me to escape from Kings landing with both of your younger daughters alive and my whole household in tack."

Helena searched her mother's eyes for some glimmer of hope but they had narrowed and were cold.

Tent fell silent, Robb who had been sat silently watching the situation unfold finally moved. He rose and moved to stand next to their mother.

"Look, I didn't come here to quarrel with you, either of you. I love you both dearly and the thought of anything happening to either of you is too awful to imagine. As said I know neither of you has ever believed that I can glimpse the future and that's fine. However what harm can be gained from listening to what I have to say. There after all can be wisdom hidden in the ramblings of a madman just as there can be madness in the words of a wise man."

Robb motioned for Helena to sit "I don't want you to believe for a moment that I agree with your actions. There were reckless and dangerous and beneath what I would expect of you. However as you have travelled all this way it would seem foolish to send you away without hearing first what you have to say."

"Thank you Robb." Helena whispered.

Helena proceeded to tell them all she had seen, her fears over the Frays and the danger they were in from other Lords in the North. Helena could feel herself becoming more desperate as she went imploring one of them to see reason or at least to head her words. However the expressions on their faces did not change and she could see the same determination on their faces that she had seen countless times before.

Finally Helena whispered "I can see now that my journey was in vain, you have both closed your minds and hearts to what I have to say."

Robb approached her and knelt down beside her chair, "Helena we love you it's just that we are at war. War is not the time to be dealing in dreams and the well intentioned worries of a…"

"Of what Robb? A woman? You know as well as I do that father taught me just as much about war and battle strategy as he did you. Don't talk to me and treat me like some weak minded woman prone to delusions of peril at the first hint of trouble." Helena was shaking with anger and she could feel hot tears welling up behind her eyes. Willing the tears back she looked at her mother and brother. "I will take my leave of you now and I will make arrangements to leave at first light, I can see that there is no more to be gained here except heartache."

Helena turned to leave but stopped, "Have you heard from Theon in a while?"

"No, Why?" Robb asked looking confused.

"It might be worth sending some men up to Winterfell to check on things. Going home can change people."

"I would trust Theon with my life." Robb glared.

"That's the problem." Helena whispered as she tuned and exited the tent.

Helena made her way back to her tent with her mind racing.

"Careful my Lady." Lily gasped as Helena nearly walked straight into a blazing open fire.

Moments later a strong pair of hands gently guided Helena towards the mouth of the tent. Helena didn't need to look up to know who's hands they were.

"Thank you Ser Rowan, I was lost in thought."

"I assume the meeting went as we feared?"

Helena nodded "I had to try though."

"I know you did" Rowan smiled softly.

"I have a few more things to take care of tonight and then we will leave at first light tomorrow. I trust you can make all the arrangements. I also trust that you took care of that other matter we discussed?"

"Yes my lady it is done and all the pieces are in place as it were. As for leaving tomorrow I will brief the men and make the arrangements." Rowan paused before moving off "My lady if you don't mind me asking what is left to take care of?"

Helena smiled a sad smile "I have a Lord to visit tonight." With that she entered her tent to get ready for her busy night ahead.

"There my lady, you look like a Queen." Lily beamed as she stepped away to admire her latest masterpiece.

"Thank you Lily" Helena chuckled, "But I think we already have more than enough Kings and Queens around at the moment."

Lily laughed and hugged herself, Helena could tell Lily was nervous and she confessed so was she. Helena took a deep breath and steadied herself, if her family were not going to save themselves then Helena would try and do her best to limit the damage and hopefully change the result.

Helena arrived outside a large dark tent where she was greeted by an armed guard. "Can you please tell you Lord that I am have arrived." Helena said with a sweet smile.

Seconds later the flap was lifted and she was beckoned inside.

"My Lady Cavil what an honour It is to behold your beauty again."

Helena pushed down the feeling of revulsion as she stepped towards the dark figure of Lord Bolton.

"My Lord I could not depart without seeing you one last time, besides we have some business to attend to." Helena said calmly moving gracefully to the seat that was being offered.

"Business Lady Cavil? I must confess I do not understand." Bolton to sat down and reclined back in his seat."

"Well then my Lord let me enlighten you, you have always sworn allegiance to house Stark is that correct?"

"Of course."

"Well my Lord if that were to ever change and you were to say switch allegiances let me just warn you that it's not only the Lannister's that always pay their debts. I promise you that anyone who decides to betray my family will not get the happily ever after ending they might be hoping for."

For a moment the tent was silence, then Lord Bolton sat forward and smirked.

"And there is the reason that you are my favourite Stark, my dear Lady Helena if you were a man the Starks would be in a far better position. You look like a beautiful queen with the heart of the mother, but you have the bite of a direwolf."

Helena flashed her most stunning smile "I am also no fool my Lord, I trust you will remember that. I like the rest of my family value honour however I am under no illusion that the rest of the word values it. Therefore I anticipate what a man without honour, much like yourself, would do."

Suddenly Bolton launched himself at Helena and tried to pin her down in the chair, but Helena twisted out of the way and reached for her dagger concealed on her leg. Swiftly she manoeuvred herself out of his attempt to trap her and lashed out with her dagger. Helena slashed him on the forearm before holding the dagger to his throat.

"As well as teaching my about honour he also ensured I could defend myself against monsters like you."

With that Helena rose and wiped her dagger on the corner of the chair. "Goodnight My Lord, I hope tonight as been as instructive for you as it has been for me."

Exiting the tent she met Ser Rowan and they headed back to her tent. "Where were you?" Helena muttered. "I was actually getting attacked back there and my armed guard was sat outside counting grass."

"What! Are you hurt?" Ser Rowan asked his face awash with concern.

"No I am fine" whispered Helena. "A little shaken, but we will not be telling Roose Bolton that. I don't want that leech to know I am feeling anything but wonderful. Besides I thought you told me you could hear anything that happened through the tent, so I was perfectly safe."

"Sorry My Lady I was dealing with a unexpected problem." Rowan looked at Helena who was staring back at him, she then gestured at him to go on.

"Well it would seem that our group that went south it a snag along the way. Their party has now been reduced from 10 to 4." Rowan had drawn out his words as he neared the end of the sentence.

Helena remembered he had always hated breaking bad news to her and she smiled to herself about just ow lucky she was to have him. "4 you say, 4 should still work. Have you reorganised their roles?"

Rowan nodded

Helena smiled "Then for now let us not concern ourselves with the reduced numbers and their effect on anything except the poor families they leave behind. I trust you have made the relevant arrangements to tell their families."

Rowan smiled and nodded, one of the new elements Helena had introduced to her army was to ensure that everyman's name was known by someone. In that the men were divided into groups, each group had a man in charge. This man knew the names of all the men in his group, he in turn reported to another soldier who knew all the names of the men reporting to him and so on and so forth up the chain until it reached the top.

As first light dawned Helena emerged ready to mount her horse, to her relief hr mother and brother had also arisen to bid her a safe journey and to exchange their farewells. Helena tried to hold back the tears as she bid them goodbye, knowing in her heart that it was probably for the last time.

"I love you both and whatever happens I will help keep our family safe." Helena kissed them both before Robb helped her up onto her horse.

It wasn't until they were out of site of the Stark camp before Helena finally let the tears fall.

"Come now they are not dead yet." Rowan said kindly. "Besides you have done everything you could have to try and prevent it. Time will tell whether it is enough but for now do not mourn what is not yet dead. Besides we have a god few days ride ahead of us, think of home and your children waiting for you."


End file.
